No pienso, Ni quiero dejarte ir
by 39medalla
Summary: Una historia de como una amistad pasa a ser un gran amor, de como el destino unió a dos almas en algo tan bello y puro que nadie podrá destruir.
1. Capítulo 1: Conociéndote

_**Capítulo 1: Conociéndote.**_

"Más que amigas"

Me encontraba en un cementerio recostada debajo de la poca sombre de un árbol, recordando los sucesos de la poca vida y experiencia que eh tomado.

Pero en especial una, que no me deja tranquila desde hace 2 días.

Flashback

"¡Tú Eres la culpable, Si no hubiera sido por ti, Mi hermano estuviera con vida!" gritaba con furia una mujer, mientras que la niña que tenía enfrente salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a ella.

Fin Flashback.

Me siento culpable, el me salvo y dio la vida por mí, Mi padre.

En este momento lo cubrían de tierra, y las personas lloraban "que hipócritas" pensé.

Yo luchaba por no llorar, pero era demasiado difícil resistir lo que estaba pasando, me perdí en el hermoso follaje de plantas y flores, no podía creer que un lugar tan hermoso fuera un cementerio.

_**...**_

No sé porque estamos aquí, mama me trajo, dijo que un amigo suyo había muerto. En fin, caminábamos por las pequeñas calles de piedra liza, en el cementerio.

Mi madre me tomo de la mano. Miraba al rededor observando las lapidas cubiertas por una pequeña capa de brisa, y el pasto verde alrededor. Me detuve, supe que habíamos llegado al sepulto de la persona.

Me aburría, ver a las personas llorar y había un aire de soledad. Voltee a mi costado donde se encontraba un gran roble, y debajo de la tenue sombra de sus hojas, una potra.

-Mama ¿crees que existan los ángeles?- me sorprendí de mis propias palabras y mi madre también. No dejaba de mirarla.

-Supongo- Contesto dudosa volviendo la vista hacia arriba.

-Estoy viendo uno- lo dije en susurro, deshice el agarre de su mano y me dirigí al árbol.

Al llegar creí que voltearía a verme, no fue así.

Me ubique frente a ella esperando alguna reacción. Volteo a verme.

Tenía razón de lo que había dicho. Es como si la galaxia fueran sus ojos, pero ahora se encontraban obscuros, sin brillo alguno, y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte.

-No te interesa- hasta su voz era hermosa, clara y preciosa.

-Es verdad- me senté a un costado de ella -pero dicen que si comentas lo que sientes puedes mejorar-.

-Mi padre murió- así que ella es la niña de la que me conto mamá -¿Feliz?- me dijo con aire de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento- se sentía demasiada tensión, hasta que unos gritos me sacaron de mi inconsciencia -"¡Tu, Tu ERES la culpable tú fuiste!"- la señora gritaba histérica a mi ángel, todos voltearon a verla y ella aparto la mirada.

-Yo no pienso que lo mataste, no podrías hacer eso- le dije. Aun no me miraba

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice? Yo fui la causante del problema, yo debí a ver sido la que muriera no él-.

-¿Tu lo mataste?- pregunte curiosa.

-NO, pero- tomo aire -me hacen sentir que si lo hice, me siento culpable-.

-¿Qué paso?- me interrumpió y comenzó su relato.

Fue hace 2 días, le insistí a papa que me levara al bosque como siempre lo hacíamos en esas fechas donde acaba el otoño e inicia el invierno, accedió ir por mis insistencias. En el camino, todo iba bien, faltaba solo un tramo de la carretera para llegar, pero cuando terminábamos el último pedazo el auto de adelante freno en seco, en esos momentos yo me había levantado del asiento. 2 cosas eran seguras, papa chocaría y yo moriría o saldría volando por el parabrisas, el cómo puso salto de su asiento hacia mí para protegerme y, el impacto lo sufrió el–. Se veía que era demasiado doloroso para ella, se le empezó a cortar la voz -el señor del otro carro se bajó inmediatamente corriendo a nosotros, cuando vio a papa supo que era demasiado tarde, pero él me tenía en sus brazos-. Me saco como pudo. Llego la policía, ambulancias y me desmaye. Al despertar oí llanto y empezaron los reclamos por parte de mis tíos y-…

-Yo no te veo culpable- al oírla la comprendía un poco.

-Gracias, hasta ahora eres la excepción, solo tú y mama me ha dicho eso-. Su sonrisa era más hermosa aun.

-Solo una cosa, no llores-. Hizo el esfuerzo por limpiarse las lágrimas -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Twilight-, Lindo nombre -¿y tú?-

-Fluttershy- le sonreía.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Twilight: 9, cumpliré 10 en 2 meses.

Fluttershy: Yo tengo 10 los cumplí hace 2 días.

Limpie una lágrima rebelde que salió sin pedir permiso

Fluttershy: no llores ¿sí?

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy".

Es la niña más linda que pude a haber visto. Sus ojos azul cielo, piel blanca amarilla, cabello lacio, de color rosa claro, su carita con rasgos femeninos.

Fluttershy: ¿Porque me miras?

No aparte la mirada de ella.

Twilight: ¿Crees en los ángeles? (Creo que la desconcerté con mi pregunta).

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Porque veo uno.

Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto. Pasó lo inevitable, crecimos como cualquier otra potra, pase junto a ella momentos de mi niñez hermosos, ella me devolvió la sonrisa a mi vida tan apagada. Pensé en papa y me hacía sentir triste al no tenerlo con migo pero la tenía a ella a Fluttershy.

Twilight: Fluttershy.

Suspiro su nombre antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Juego de Niñas

_**Capítulo 2: Juego de Niñas.**_

Mis cascos se desplazaban suavemente por el piano. Canción "Love story" Las teclas eran tocadas delicadamente, tocando cada nota que sonaba hermosa, pero nada más que tú, observándome quietamente, escuchando y mirándome con tu sonrisa traviesa.

Te levantas de donde reposas sentada, llegas hacia mí, tomas con ligereza mis cascos y las separas del piano. La última nota vuela en el aire haciendo eco en la habitación.

Te acercas más a mí, observas fijamente mis ojos atreves de mis lentes, después siguen mis labios. Siento tu respiración golpeándome, ese delicioso aroma al que nunca me puedo negar…

Fluttershy: Twilight.

Aun te escucho suspirar.

Fluttershy: Twilight.

Te desvaneces "no te vayas" te grito, pero no me escuchas.

Fluttershy: ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE DESPIERTA!

Me grito con toda su fuerza.

Abro mis ojos pero la luz me encandila y me obliga a cerrarlos de nuevo.

Twilight: Ya voy Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Twilight ¿Qué tienes?

Me pregunta acercándose quedando frente a mí, pero sentada en mi cama.

Twilight: Tengo sueño… ¿me dejas dormir?

Responde negando con la cabeza.

Fluttershy: ¿Y mi beso de los buenos días?

Twilight: No puedes vivir sin mi ¿verdad?

Toma mi rostro entre sus cascos y me beso la mejilla como ella solo sabe hacerlo

Fluttershy: Ya, Twilight… Tu mamá te está esperando (guardo silencio) yo también así que apúrate ¿qué esperas? Llegaremos tarde.

Twilight: Ya hasta pareces mi mama.

Le dijo enfadada. A veces su actitud mandona me molesta. A veces.

Se acerca peligrosamente a mí, cuelga sus cascos en mi cuello y por inercia mis cascos van a su cintura.

Fluttershy: No soy tu madre, soy tu novia y eres mía

Me dice con autoridad, una autoridad que le pertenece.

Twilight: Si hermosa, ahora ¿podrías dejar prepararme?

Niega de nuevo con la cabeza y sonríe coqueta. Se separa de mí y se aleja hacia la puerta. Me quedo embobada mirando su cuerpo.

Fluttershy: Cámbiate ¿sí?

Suspiro y me dispongo a cambiarme. Se preguntaran porque me dijo novia y que era de ella, aunque en el fondo de mi alma deseara que fuera cierto, no lo es. Ella me llama así por una pelean entre unas amigas mías que se peleaban por mi "raro decirlo" y al final fue Fluttershy la que me saco de ahí "Gracias a Celestia" diciendo que era mi novia.

Lleva aproximadamente unos 4 años llamándome así.

Doy los últimos retoques a mi mochila. Ya no éramos unas niñas pequeñas, por alguna razón me dicen "hermosa" y todo el tipo de cursilerías estúpidas. Solo me considero normal, eso si lo que más me gusta de mí son mis ojos, labios y piel…. Dicen que doy un aspecto sombrío, como un vampiro.

En cambio Fluttershy, sus rasgos finos y aniñados cambiaron y se hicieron más hermosos. No había persona que no quería salir con ella, mas no lo hacían. Era una persona totalmente inocente, pulcra y amable que jamás había conocido, a veces un poco alocada pero no importaba.

Night Light: Twilight no alcanzaras a desayunar.

Twilight: No te preocupes, como algo más tarde ¿sí?

Tome una manzana y le jale el cuello de la blusa a Fluttershy en señal de que se levantara.

Fluttershy: Adiós señora Night Light, su comida estaba deliciosa.

Night Light: Que tengan un buen día chicas, cuídense.

Twilight: Si no vinieras a desayunar no vinieras por mi ¿verdad?

Fluttershy: Amor, como tu novia tengo que invadir, despertar, y conocer a mi suegra, ya si ella me ofrece comida ¿cómo rechazarlo?

Empezamos el recorrido en silencio, la verdad pensaba en mi sueño, lo hermoso que sería si fuera verdad o como hubiera terminado.

Cantearlo era un instituto lo suficiente mente grande para tener 3 edificios de aulas de 4 pisos cada uno, 7 canchas de basquetbol, 2 de futbol, 1 auditorio grandísimo, 2 aulas de música equipadas con todo tipo de instrumentos, 6 laboratorios (uno para cada semestre en preparatoria) 1 gimnasio, observatorio y jardín.

Suena a niños ricas…. Pues algo. Al morir mi papa dejo varias propiedades que la mayoría estaban dirigidas a mi mama y a mí me dejo otras y un fondo escolar que constaba en 20 millones, para pagar la preparatoria y universidad. En cabio Fluttershy si venía de un estatus alto, papa trabajaba en las empresas de su mama, tenían empresas por todo el país, así que Fluttershy tenía la libertad y tiempo… casi vivía en mi casa.

Salude a varios amigos de secundaria había hecho muy buenos.

-¡Twilight!- Le salude con el casco queriendo retomar mi camino -a si no se saludan a los amigos, salúdame bien- me dio un gran abrasote, que casi nos ponemos a brincar.

Spike, mi mejor amigo. Un dragón bebe, con espinas verdes como sus ojos. Él es bisexual, me lo confeso en un momento que fortaleció nuestra amistad. Él sabe lo que siento por Fluttershy.

-Hola AJ- se llama Applejack pero es más fácil llamarlo así, rubia ojos verdes más verdes claro que los de Spike, piel anaranjada y cuerpo escultural.

Applejack: Oye ¿y Fluttershy?, ¿se te perdió?

Fluttershy: No me perdí enfadosa. Hola Spike.

Applejack: Hola (contesto el dragón) creo que es mejor ver en donde quedamos.

Nos dirigimos al auditorio. Había una pizarra con listas pegadas. Fluttershy tomo mi casco como de costumbre, era una sensación tan extraña y a la vez linda estar con ella.

Fluttershy: Twilight nos tocó juntas, es genial.

Al dar un salto un estúpido paso por su lado accidentalmente asiéndola caer.

-Fíjate idio… primor-.

Le dijo al verla. Yo ya me encontraba detrás de ella sosteniéndola por los brazos y mirando al idiota con odio.

Fluttershy: No hay problema.

No sé cómo podía ser tan dulce.

Twilight: Fluttershy es un idiota no viste que lo… (Me interrumpió).

Fluttershy: Tranquila Twilight, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas hermosura?- se sonrojo por su comentario.

Fluttershy: Fluttershy…

-Braeburn un placer.- Tomo su casco y la beso.-

Braeburn: Disculpa por la pregunta pero ¿estás en primero verdad? (Fluttershy asintió) ¿en qué clase?

Fluttershy: En 23M.

Braeburn: Igual yo, estaremos juntos entonces.

Twilight: Que genial (dije con ironía) ahora podrás aventarla y pedir disculpas cuando quieras,…. Sabes buscare a Applejack.

Braeburn: Si vete, yo me quedo con ella.

Me fui de ahí era lo mejor para todos.

Al fin encontré a Applejack, resulta que también está en la misma clase que yo. Los tutores entregaron horarios y todo el itinerario, lo que sea, por ahora no me interesaba.

Algo me inquietaba, el tal "Braeburn y Fluttershy". Los vi a lo lejos, tan felices. Sabía que él no era en parte dulce, solo era así por Fluttershy, y no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño.

Tenía que estar alerta.


	3. Capitulo 3: Decepciones

_**Capitulo 3: Decepciones. **_

El tiempo se muestra distante frente a mí. Desde que entramos habían pasad meses. Estábamos a inicios de diciembre, lo que me hacía pensar en algunas cosas: en la muerte de mi padre y el cumpleaños de Fluttershy. Dos fechas que cambiaron mi vida, una me quito la felicidad y otra me la devolvió.

Garabateaba sin sentido alguno en la hoja de clase de arte, decían que debíamos expresar sentimientos en el dibujo, sin darme cuenta me quitaron mi hoja y la llevaron lejos.

Applejack: Twilight, ¿me escuchas?

Chasqueaban los dedos frente a mí.

Twilight: Si lo hago Applejack, ¿Qué pasa?

Applejack: Nada, oye ¿y tú dibujo? (Le di una señal de negación).

Twilight: ¿Y Fluttershy?

Applejack: No lo sé, creó que esta con Braeburn. ¿Estás bien?

Twilight: Si no te preocupes.

Saque mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir notas "era clase de artes ¿no?". Continúe mi labor hasta que dos risas me sacaron de mi trabajo.

Fluttershy y Braeburn.

Desde el día que se conocieron ella no había dejado de hablar de él, era insoportable estar escuchando "acaso no crees que es lindo" y el muy tonto nunca me agrado, se que solo estaba con ella por 2 cosas… dinero y utilizarla.

Fluttershy viene hacia mí, bajo la cabeza y continuo mis notas.

Fluttershy: ¿Te molesto?

Twilight: Estas bien te noto seria.

Fluttershy: Estoy bien tranquila.

Maldita pregunta que me llevan asiendo todo el día, emboce una sonrisa.

Twilight: Yo mmm quería decirte algo… Braeburn me invito a una fiesta... ¿quisieras acompañarme? "Braeburn, Braeburn" ¿sí?, por favor (hacia pucheros) ¿si amor?

Odiaba que usara esa palabra para hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Twilight: Si voy… pero si prometes ir conmigo a tomar un helado.

Fluttershy: Prometido. (Me abraso) Hoy a las 4 pm. ¿Sí?

Twilight: Claro.

Luna: Srita. Sparkle, ¿podría acompañarme?

Twilight: ¿Si profesora?

Luna: La directora Celestia quiere hablar contigo ve.

Me extrañe de lo que me dijo, fui a tomar mis cosas y Salí del aula.

Subí un millón de escaleras "sarcasmo", ya que la escuela era grandísima… llegue al lugar y me senté. " ¿para que me llaman?" … ¿hice algo malo?… ¿no?... No...

Una de las secretarias me hizo una señal de que pasara, así lo hice

Dir. Celestia: Señorita Sparkle, tome asiento

Twilight: Buenos días, ¿me solicitaba?

Dir. Celestia: Si, la llamaba para comunicarle que hubo un concurso… recuerda la vez que guia a la orquesta aquí en la escuela (asentí) la grabamos y como tenemos contactos con grandes escuelas, The Gildhall school la selecciono a usted como alumna… felicidades tiene una beca para estudiar en Londres, tiene talento señorita, seguirá estudiando la preparatoria a demás de las clases que tomara, el hospedaje será en los edificios Sundial court que se les da a los alumnos extranjeros, el costo será el mismo que aquí…

Twilight: Disculpe, pero… ¿en Londres?... ¿por qué yo?, hay mejores estudiantes que yo (música no era lo que pensaba estudiar, si me gustaba y sabia tocar piano, violín y guitarra, pero…)

Dir. Celestia: Usted apenas va comenzando y lo hace estupendamente bien, la escuela la eligió, aprovéchela oportunidad, piénselo bien. Por favor no tome su decisión a la ligera.

Twilight: Bien…

Dir. Celestia: ¿Sorprendida?…

Twilight: Mucho.

Salí de ahí.

"Oh por dios, ¿qué hago?, aquí estoy bien, tengo amigos (pocos)." Me dirigí al aula de música, tenía que relajarme y pensarlo bien… Les comente que me encanta la música clásica. Perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando la recobre me di cuenta eran las 3:30, a las 4 tenía que estar con Fluttershy. Salí de ahí, me dirigí pacientemente hasta llegar con el viejo "Daniel" una tienda de helados. Llegue a las 3:45 a un tenía tiempo, decidí tomar asiento en una mesa para dos.

Fluttershy: Hola hermosa.

Twilight: Hola princesa.

Camarera: Buenas tardes, ¿desean algo de ordenar?

Twilight: A mí un helado de vainilla y para ella de fresa.

Fluttershy: ¿A un te acuerdas? -pregunto Rosie.

Twilight: Tengo que hacerlo, es tu favorito.

Llego la mesera con nuestras órdenes y se fue.

Disfrute enormemente las 2 horas que estuve con ella, fueron las mejores que había tenido en 3 meses, nos reinamos de cualquier cosa, sonreíamos, me observaba con su mirada encantadora, la de una niña "mi niña".

Braeburn: ¿Primor te diviertes?

Deje de sonreír para mirarlo seria.

Fluttershy: Si mucho, ¿verdad Twili?-

"no me dijo amor o hermosa".

Twilight: Si mucho… - (hasta que llegaste).

Braeburn: Si como sea, Fluttershy tengo que hablar contigo.

Fluttershy: Lo que me tengas que decir lo puede escuchar Twili (eso es Fluttershy).

Braeburn: Bueno… Fluttershy, me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi (primera puñalada) te admiro, extraño cuando no estás conmigo… ¿quieres ser mi novia? (dile que no).

Fluttershy: Si, si quiero (segunda puñalada).

Y efusamente el se lanzo a sus labios acorralándola sin más salida que besarlo. Mi corazón murió no sentía nada, podrían golpearme, hacerme sufrir y no sentiría nada.

Twilight: Disculpen me tengo que ir… disfruten y felicidades.

Braeburn: De nada. (Presumió en mi cara besándola).

Fluttershy: Adiós Twili.

Twilight: Adiós Fluttershy.

6:00pm Salí del local hasta un parque más cercano, las lagrimas rebosaban por mis mejillas, tal vez ahuyentando a la gente que me veía o sintiendo pena por mí. Me sentí frágil, usada, perdí a la persona que mas amaba en la vida, la adoraba… ¿saben porque Salí de ahí?… no soportaba viéndolos feliz, suena demasiado egoísta, Soy un egoísta por adueñarme de lo que no es mío, una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro.

_**...**_

Dir. Celestia: Twilight, como es...

Twilight: Si voy.

Dir. Celestia: Muy bien, mañana la veo en el aeropuerto, a las 9:30, no llegue mas tarde.

Twilight: Como sea.

_**...**_

Llegue a la casa donde había estado ella, los momentos compartidos, entre… "hasta mi casa huele a ella"

Night Light:Hija ¿qué tienes? ¿qué paso...?

Mama llego hasta donde me encontraba y me abraso.

Twilight: La perdí mama (Me quede sin voz) la perdí por estúpida… por...

No pude mas y me abrase mas a mi madre.

Night Light: Pequeña, tranquila… todo va a estar bien (si ella es feliz yo también debería de serlo), limpie mis lagrimas, no iba a dejar que mi orgullo callera.

Twilight: Mamá mañana me voy, acepte una beca para estudiar música en Londres, tengo que ir.

Night Light: Te ayudo con tu equipaje (te amo mama).

Twilight: Por favor…

Subimos escaleras arriba… tenía que estar lista para alejarme de ella…

"De ella."


	4. Capitulo 4: Me voy para Olvidar

_**Capitulo 4: Me voy para Olvidar.**_

Esa noche tuve todo tipo de pesadillas, no podía conciliar el sueño. No sabía ni que pensar. Me seguía preguntando lo mismo "¿tome la decisión correcta?"

Night Light: Twilight, despierta amor (era mama).

Twilight: Mama estoy despierta, pero gracias (trate de sonreírle).

Night Light: Hija piensas con claridad, ¿Estás segura de irte?

Twilight: No estoy muy segura de eso, pero la verdad quiero irme mama, estar alejada un tiempo de Fluttershy, tratar de olvidarme de ella, o tan siquiera no pensar en ella.- (Me levante) Aparte voy a Londres madre y estudiare música (la verdad era que si me gustaba la idea de estudiar lejos) Rayos, voy tarde (eran las 8:00am, tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las 9:30).

Night Light: Respeto tu decisión (me sonrió) ahora a desayunar me avisas cuando estés lista.

Tome a Owlowiscious y le mande un mensaje a Spike, que viniera.

Baje del cuarto, me duche y desayune. Alrededor de 15 minutos tocaron la puerta.

Spike: Twilight ¿qué paso?... ¿porque están tú equipaje?, ¿saldrás de viaje?

Twilight: Spike, (tomo asiento en la sala de estar), me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar música… en Londres, me voy en media hora.

Applejack: ¡Twilight Sparkle!, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?,¡¿mañana?!

Se acerco a mí y me abraso.

Spike: Te felicito y me alegro por ti, qué bueno me llamaste para despedirme si no…

Twilight: Gracias, Spike tengo que irme ya, necesito arreglar unas cosas, ¿me arias un favor? (asintió) podrías darle esto a Fluttershy

Le entregué una pequeña caja y un sobre con la con una carta que había escrito anoche, una carta que tal vez le cambiaria la vida.

Spike: Si claro, ahora déjame abrasarte y desearte buen viaje… ¿te ayudo?

Twilight: Por favor. (Tomó parte de mi equipaje y lo llevo a mi auto).

Spike: Cuídate y me traes un recuerdo… ¿qué tal una chica inglesa?

Twilight: Jajaja, claro pero por qué mejor no me la describes para ver si es de tú agrado... cuídate Spike (beso mi frente).

Spike: "No sé porque te vas pero lo averiguare" (susurro a mi oído).

Fluttershy: Lo sabrás, tranquilo…

Night Light: Hija… (mama me llamaba).

Twilight: Adiós Spike.

_**...**_

Twilight: Hola papi (me senté en el pasto) perdón por no poder venir a visitarte antes, se que estuve ocupada, y no es escusa, bueno yo... este… venia a despedirme... me iré a estudiar música a Europa a Guildhall school. Una de las mejore y más prestigiosas escuelas en Londres, te agradezco que casi me obligaras a estudiar idiomas, me piden obligatorio el ingles (sonreí con melancolía) estoy huyendo, lo sé soy cobarde pero, creo que en verdad lo necesito, aclarare mi mente… papa me voy cuídate.

_**...**_

Pasa algo raro, son las 8:30 y Twilight no llega, ya paso la primera clase y luego Spike se va, el nunca pierde clase… ¿que estará pasando? Sentí unas manos apoderarse de mi cintura y unos labios chocando con los míos, era Braeburn "mi novio".

No estaba segura de darle el sí, pero con el tiempo me acostumbraría.

Braeburn: Ehh, estas distraída- afirmo

Fluttershy: Si, un poco, ¿no sabes si Twilight llego?

Braeburn: No, no se (dijo molesto).

Fluttershy: Está bien.

Iba en camino a mi segunda clase cuando una mano me detuvo "Twilight" pensé.

Spike: Fluttershy ven.

Era Spike.

Braeburn: Déjala en paz.

Fluttershy: !Braeburn! (Lo reprendí) voy Spike.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa y Twilight?

Spike: Toma.

Me dio una pequeña cajita con un hermoso moño rosa y una carta, el ojiverde se alejo de mí.

Fluttershy: Braeburn, entra tú a clase, tengo algo que hacer.

Braeburn: Si.

Salí de la escuela lomas rápido que mis cascos me permitieron, recorrí pasillos, aulas, hasta tropecé con un maestro upss… estando afuera busque un árbol y me senté debajo de su sombra.

Observe la cajita y la carta

"Fluttershy" decía la perfecta letra de Twilight.

Abrí la pequeña caja, había un anillo dentro, era hermoso con piedras de diamante y el material de este era de oro. No parecía ni se veía ostentoso, si no todo lo contrario "el anillo de su padre" abrí mis ojos a más no poder.

Leí la nota que venía dentro.

"Fluttershy ¿te gusto? Es muy especial para mí y espero que lo sea también para ti"

Sabía que Twilight amaba ese anillo, fue una de las únicas cosas que le quedo de su padre, y lo portaba con orgullo.

Era un verdadero honor que me lo diera como obsequio.

Me lo puse "si Twilight estuviera aquí ella lo habría puesto"

Ahora la carta….

"Fluttershy…

Discúlpame por esta repentina carta, perdón por no poder estar contigo en tu cumpleaños (¿cómo que no estarás?) Fluttershy acepte un viaje de estudios a Londres, justo en estos momento eh de estar arribando (¿viaje cuando?) de nuevo pido disculpas por mi repentina partida así, fue algo repentino, y quería decírtelo ayer que estábamos juntas pero... Olvídalo ¿sí?

No quise interrumpirlos a tu novio y a ti así que me fui para prepararme... Quería despedirme de ti como es debido pero no pude…

Solo espero que este bien y que me perdonaras por irme así…

Feliz cumpleaños…

Siempre tuya…

Twilight Sparkle.

Fluttershy: Twilight se fue. (Dije con voz entrecortada y con lagrimas en mis ojos).

_**...**_

Night Light: Cuídate hija.

Twilight: Si mama, tú también mama

Me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino al avión.

Lose soy una maldita cobarde al no darle la carta que tenía en mi bolsillo, pero sabia como reaccionaria, suspire y aborde el avión que me llevaría mi futuro hogar… London "Londres"

_**Carta Oculta**_

Fluttershy

¿Porque me haces tanto daño?, te amo, no puedo evitarlo... Eso paso desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, pero hasta ahora me siento tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de ti.

Fluttershy sabes que ahora me partes el corazón, cuando aceptaste ser su novia, tengo demasiadas palabras para expresar lo que sentí… desilusión, temor, tristeza, enojo, me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada para que te retractaras de tu respuesta, habría sido mejor condenar mi alma al mismo infierno y pasar la eternidad ahí a verte con él...

Discúlpame por amarte tanto, daría mi vida por ti, bien lo sabes, pero sé que tu no me amas de la forma que yo te amo.

Perdón por causarte molestias y por tu tiempo…

Ahora me voy a alejarme de ti, quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad no está conmigo me apartaré de tu camino.

Te amo y no sabes cuánto mi pequeña y adorada niña.

Siempre tuya y de nadie mas

Twilight Sparkle.


	5. Capitulo 5: Adios

_**Capitulo 5: Adios Fluttershy, Adios Twilight, Hola Pinkie Pie.**_

Twilight.

Subí cada escalón lentamente, aun no me iba y ya la extrañaba demasiado, "deseaba que viniera hacia mí, hasta aquí y dijera que no me fuera, que me quedara… lo haría". Voltee y no la vi, entre en el aeroplano. Revise mi boleto "asiento 14 primera clase" junto a la ventana… siempre me gusto eso.

Fui hasta ahí, me senté y esperare, hasta que la compuerta se cerro y el piloto ordeno ajustarse los cinturones, íbamos a despegar… "será un largo viaje" pensé, colocando mi cabeza en el frio vidrio de la pequeña ventanilla… "adiós Fluttershy"

Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? (Pensaba en clase). No lo recuerdo. (Ayer te quería decir algo y llego tú novio) Cierto (suspire cerrando mi libreta y sacando otra). ¿Spike sabrá algo?

Garabatee por toda la hoja de mi cuaderno, era tan difícil concentrarse, voltee en dirección a mi mano "el anillo" era hermoso… lo mira con ternura "Twilight"

Braeburn: Amor vamos.

Fluttershy: Voy.

Tome mis cosas y salimos del aula, por ahora tacaba receso así que teníamos 45 minutos libres, lo aprovechábamos para respirar aire fresco, y que mejor que yendo al jardín

Braeburn: Fluttershy te noto extraña ¿todo bien?

Fluttershy: Si... Twilight se fue.

Le dije, en su boca apareció una gran sonrisa.

Braeburn: Qué buena notic… (lo mire desafiante, sabía que no me guastaba que hablara mal de ella). perdón… ¿a dónde?

Fluttershy: Londres, estudiara música.

Braeburn: Qué bueno (Habrio los ojos asustado). Bueno por ella, estudiara lo que quiere… Sii.

en ese momento paso Spike a un lado mío, lo seguí y deje a Braeburn solo.

Fluttershy: Spike tengo que hablar contigo.

Spike: No pued….

Fluttershy: Por favor…

Spike: Está bien, pero no tengo tiempo.

Asentí con la cabeza, lo tome de la mano y llegamos a unas bancas vacías, nos sentamos.

Spike: ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? (pregunto dudoso).

Fluttershy: Sobre, Twilight… ¿qué paso? (cambio su cara de duda a una sorprendida).

Spike: Se fue a Londres a estudiar. (contesto cortante).

Fluttershy: Si lo sé, ¿pero por que se fue? ¿por qué así? (era lo que quería saber).

Spike: ...

Fluttershy: Lo sabes... dímelo (le exigí).

Spike: No puedo. (Bajo su cabeza).

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué? Twilight es mi amiga, ¿por qué se fue así?

Spike: No puedo decirte.

Fluttershy ¿Por qué?

Spike: ¡porque ella me lo pidió!, ella me dijo que no te dijera nada, y como amigo le cumpliré, ella a detener sus razones Fluttershy, ahora si es todo adiós.

"Twilight", "me pidió que no le dijera nada". Le dijo a él y no a mi… Rechine mis dientes y me fui de ahí. Esta bien, si ella no quería decirme está en su derecho.

"Adiós Twilight"

Braeburn: ¿Amor dónde estabas?

Braeburn venia hacia mí.

Fluttershy: No estoy de humor.

Pase por un lado de él ignorándolo.

_**...**_

Ya pasaron 3 horas y me estaba aburriendo y decir que faltaban 9 horas aun, tome un libro de mi mochila y enseguida lo guarde, no sé por qué hice eso… Escuche algunos gritos de 2 personas que no podían ponerse de acuerdo en lago, eran molestos

-Disculpa, hola.- levante mi cabeza en dirección a la hermosa poni que me hablaba. Cabello rosa, ojos azul cielo, su rostro... perfecta obra de arte… vio como casi me la comí con la mirada

-Linda si ya terminaste de mirarme, ¿podría sentarme aquí?-

Me sonrió y me ruborice mas.

Twilight: Adelante.

-Gracias, estaba una asiento atrás de los gritones, no lo soportaba…- puso ojos en blanco.

Twilight; Debe de ser molesto jajaja.

-Perdona - extendió su casco- mi nombre es Pinkie Piei pero me dicen Pinkie….

Twilight: Twilight mucho gusto.

Pinkie: Y dime Twili, si te puedo llamar así, ¿a dónde viajas? (pregunto con curiosidad).

Twilight: A Londres a estudiar arte "concéntrate", no podía dejar de ver sus labios "eran parecidos a los de Fluttershy"

Pinkie: ¿Qué escuela?

Twilight: ¿Me vas a secuestrar si contesto?

Pinkie: Puede ser, hermosa.

Twilight: Guildhall school.

Pinkie: Yo igual, ¿dime cuántos años tienes?

Twilight: 15, cumpliré 16 en varias semanas…

Pinkie: No lo sé, solo quise preguntar. Cariño, haces caras raras.

Twilight: Perdón… ¿porque preguntaste mi edad?

Pinkie: Es que es raro, admiten de 16 años en adelante, apenas voy por mi tercer semestre, y tú tienes 15 y te aceptaron… has de ser muy buena.

Ahora ya entendía por qué era una escuela prestigiosa "era como universidad", Pinkie Pie me conto que había estudiado ahí por 2 semestres, y este iniciaría el tercero, que era una escuela hermosa y en cuanto a las clases eran geniales, te divertías mucho aparte de hacer, viajes, excursiones .

Pero había algo que me inquietaba "Pinkie Pie se parecía a Fluttershy"

Sus labios, la forma de expresarse, su cariño, situación emotiva, expresiones… hasta la forma de hablar.

Si vine para olvidarla, estoy segura de que será muy difícil…


	6. Capítulo 6: Cambios

_**Capítulo 6: Cambios.**_

Sabes que algunas veces, la gente cambia por parecerse a otra persona, por olvidar algo, dar un giro a su vida... En mi caso es la segunda.

Olvidar algo, más bien alguien.

Aun no eh podido sacarla de mi corazón, pero al pensar en ella ya no es como antes, dejen les explico.

Antes: Veía en ella mi mundo de fantasías echas realidad, la persona más amada por mí, por la que daría la vida si me lo pidiera, la dueña de mis sonrisas, abrazos, sonrojos. La mejor persona que podía haber, En si MI Mundo.

Ahora: La realidad choco a mí como lo más cruel del mundo, aprendí que ella fue la que me arrastro aquí, no me llevo... Arrastro por la forma que sucedieron la cosas me obligo a hacerlo, Cuando pienso en ella ya no veo luz, solo obscuridad y un vacío interminable que nadie ha podido llenar, Un corazón echo trisas. Para darse cuenta de eso 2 años 6 meses, 5 horas, 34 segundos y 45 segundos. Largo tiempo.

¿Sádico?

No tanto, Solo que ya nada es como antes, me eh vuelto más fría, mas, cual es la palabra... diferente. Puedo con una mirada dar el miedo profundo a la gente de ni siquiera voltearme a ver ¿Sonrío?… casi nunca, por ahora hay una sola persona que puede lograr algo así: Pinkie.

Pinkie: Nena, ¿estás lista?

Twilight: Sí, ¿podrías repetirme por que vine Pinkie?

Pinkie: Viniste porque serás Maestra de dibujo y música en mi Escuela.

Pinkie, como la recuerdan, está totalmente igual ahora tiene Licenciatura en música también como en docencia de este tema, yo igual pero la diferencia era que ella sobre todo respecto al arte, música, culturas, épocas… Yo solo sabía tocar y dibujar (técnicas, formas).

Pinkie: Aparte veras a tu madre… ¿no te alegra?

Twilight: Si.

La verdad me causaba una alegría enorme poder verla, abrasarla… La extrañe mucho.

Pinkie: Entonces no digas nada y a buscarla a tu madre…

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, De nuevo volvía.

Twilight: Me esperas un minuto…

Camine lentamente Hacia una persona que hace tiempo no veía.

Twilight: ¿Me extrañaste?- sin pensarlo me abraso como si su vida dependiera de ello y así lo era, era la única que le quedaba.

Night Light: Hija, ¿cómo no extrañarte pequeña?… (Lloraba de la emoción de verme). Hija estas tannn… cambiada. (Creo que no lo gusto mucho mi rostro algo serio y triste). Estas preciosa.

Twilight: Gracias mama, yo también te extrañe mucho…

Le di un beso en la mejilla y le regale una sonrisa…

Pinkie: Qué bonito abrazo… Yo también quiero.

Me separe de mi madre y voltee a ver a Pinkie.

Twilight: Mama ella es Pinkie… Mi amiga…

Mama me miro sorprendida como la presentaba, vi que se saludaron.

Pinkie: Señora, ocupa que su hija se relaje un poco, soy Pinki Pie casi su hermana…

Twilight: Si lo era en realidad, me cuido mientras estuve fuera, Pese a las estupideces que realiza ella siempre me apoyo y me dio todo lo que necesitaba… cariño.

Pinkie: Así que si deseaba tener otra hija, Ya llegue mami.

Pinkie abraso a mama con tanta euforia que parecía ella ser su hija no yo.

Twilight: JAJAJJAJA, Pinkie… mmm está bien ella es tu madre, suéltala (no la quería soltar) Y yo soy la niña ehh.

Pinkie: Yo ¿niña?

Twilight: Comportante como adulta, Mama ella es licenciada en música y en docencia, ¿acaso se ve una maestra?...

Twilight: Sii, déjame nena ¿sii?

Pinkie: Si no te estoy agarrando

Twilight: Si lo haces.

Pinkie: No lo hago.

Twilight: Anoche dijiste lo contrario.

La muy coqueta se alejó de mí en busca de su equipaje, yo me quede sola con la persona que me había dado la vida

Twilight: Mama no es lo que tú crees…

Night Light: Hay hija, es una persona buena, sonríes con ella, es cariñosa con todos (rio un poco) Creo que deberías intentarlo… (Observo mi cara de desacuerdo). Piénsalo, sí.

Pinkie: Ya llegue ¿nos vamos?

_**...**_

-Señorita Twilight, ya acabe, no se preocupe, ¿hay algo más que desee?- iba a responder que no, pero se me callo la bolsa que traía en la manos dejando papeles esparcidos por el suelo, los rejunte de inmediato… "que estúpida" pensé.

Twilight: Alex… voy a salir, Dígale a mi madre.

Alex: Claro, pero perdón por ser imprudente pero si me pregunta su madre ¿a dónde va? ¿Qué le digo?

Twilight: Es que se me olvidaron estos papeles tengo que darlos en la escuela, para diploma y certificado… vuelvo en 2 horas ¿sii?.. A dile que me llevare a Pinkie.

Alex: Como ordene.

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿vamos?

Pinkie: ¿A dónde?- pregunto curiosa

Twilight: Tu di que sí.

Pinkie: Está bien… No me digas que se te olvido enviar los papeles y que ahora es el último día.

Twilight: Noooo (voltee a ver a todos lados asiéndome la inocente) Vamos…

Cuando salí Alex tenía el carruaje listo para irnos... Subimos y arrancamos.

"volvería al escuela, tantos recuerdos que no quisiera volver a ver, muchos de mis fantasmas estaban ahí" se fuerte Twilight, cambia tus emociones…

Pinkie: Twilight... te vez más seria de lo normal… Tal vez sea por que podrías volver a ver Fluttershy.

Twilight: ¿Quién te hablo de ella?

Pinkie: Tu madre… Cuando te fuiste por el carruaje.

Twilight: ¡MAMA!

Pinkie: ¿Tienes miedo?

Twilight: Miedo nunca… solo que no la quiero ver.

Pinkie: Tienes miedo…

Twilight: ¿Miedo a que Pinkie?

Pinkie: Miedo a que vuelvas a ella…

"Puede Ser"…


	7. Capítulo 7: Orgullo

_**Capítulo 7: Orgullo.**_

Dio por terminada la plática… a veces era demasiado imprudente pero sabía cuándo callar. Llegamos…. Suspire con pesar, Pinkie puso un casco suya en mi hombro.

Pinkie: No sé lo que ella te hizo, sé que la extrañas aunque intentes ocultarlo, tanto tiempo de conocerte y aun intentas ocultarme algo a mi… Vas a estar bien pequeña… Te amo nena, no lo olvides.

Pinkie: Gracias. (Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla).

Twilight: Vamos entonces…

Nos bajamos y note como muchas personas comenzaban a mirarme "tal vez el carruaje" (el carruaje era uno de los mismos con los que coronaron a La Reina Twinkle)

Pinkie: Oye Twilight...

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?

-!Tuuuuuuuuuuu!- (un joven demasiado agitado se nos acercó).

Pinkie: ¿Qué?

Spike: Twilight VOLVISTEEE, (sentí como mis pulmones casi chocaban entre sí… me abrasaba). Pony tonta ¿que nos sabes llamar? ni das señales de vida… Me preocupe por ti, creí que te habían raptado los ingleses…

Twilight: También te extrañe, ahora déjame respirar pedazo de estúpido…

Salí sus brazos. Aun seguía igual de apuesto que antes (sabia reconoces cuando alguien era guapo)

Spike: Que amargada… No te reconocía Twilight, estas tan diferente…

Twilight: Piérdete… Vamos Pinkie.

Pinkie: Twilight.

Le hice una señal a Spike que lo llamara después.

Pinkie: ¿Quién era el Twilight?

Twilight: Mi mejor amigo, la persona aparte de ti y de… Lo quiero mucho, éramos amigos desde pequeño, mi compañero de travesuras.

Pinkie: Si no supiera de tus gustos, diría que te gusta.

Twilight: Lo bueno que lo sabes…

Pinkie: Lose.

Twilight: Ven es por aquí…

_**...**_

Caminaba lentamente sin ligar alguno… Mi cola era tomada por mi novio, me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo conmigo, era caballeroso, atractivo, Todo un galán… Aun que aun tenia la duda si elegí bien.

_**...**_

Pinkie: La escuela es grande.

Twilight: Si lo es…

Mi vista se fijo en un lugar. 2 personas , Pinkie volteo en mi dirección.

Pinkie: Así que ella es, Twilight no es nada fea, al contrario... ve con ella.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Pinkie: Tu mama me conto que era tu mejor amiga... ve dile algo Twilight.

_**...**_

Hacia frio y tenía una ligera bufanda que me cubría bien.

Voltee al horizonte y tope mi vista con alguien. Una pony hermosa, cabello purpura oscuro, Piel violeta sin llegando a las tonalidades pálidas, cuerpo precioso se quedaba corto con la palabra, era imposible quitar la mirada de ella, Parecía europea. Una completa hermosura pero sus ojos, era dos joyas perdidas en el violeta, que deseaban ser encontradas… Un par de alas y seria mi perfecto ángel.

Esperen... Ojos… Sus ojos, solo alguien tenía esa mirada Y esos ojos, comencé a respirar con dificultad, al persona a mi lado se dio cuenta, me levante y fui en dirección a ella.

_**...**_

Camine hasta ella decidida a decir le un Hola y a alejarme, baje la vista me costaba mantenerla alta, me miraba desde un lejano lugar llegar hasta ella… sus ojos dieron con los míos y no hubo más movimiento…

Un idiota paso justo al lado de ella empujándola y haciéndola caer... en segundos me encontraba en el suelo junto a ella.

_**...**_

Twilight: ¿Estás bien? ¿Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Si… ¿Twilight? ¿Eres tú?

En ese momento me ahoyaba en sus brazos, y con la voz entrecortada, no podía creer que era ella… por fin volvía.

_**...**_

La abrase como nunca había abrasado a nadie... Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos. Como extrañaba sentirla así... Era tan especial.

Fluttershy: Te extrañe Mucho... Twilight ¿por qué te fuiste?

Me lo dijo al sepáranos, No duro mucho por que volvió a mi pecho.

Twilight: Yo también te extrañe pequeña… Perdóname.

Ignore su pregunta… Mi orgullo estaba tirado en el suelo, solo con ella podía doblegarlo, lose dije que iba a tratar pero es difícil… Más de lo que esperaba.

Twilight: No llores Fluttershy… (Twilight, tu postura) me gustaría quedarme contigo pero veo que tienes compañía y yo igual... Nos vemos.

La separe de mi y di la media vuelta, camine hasta Pinkie que me veía en una mezcla de incrédula y sorprendida… Iba llorando me dolía ser así con ella.


	8. Capitulo 8: Mi primer beso

_**Capitulo 8: Mi primer beso**_

Levante la vista y me encontré de nuevo con Pinkie, Estaba en mi casa con ella y aun que quisiera no podía aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, no podía. Volví a mirarla seria.

Pinkie: ¿Twilight porque te comportaste así?

Twilight: Creo que por mi orgullo.

Pinkie: Contéstame.

Pasó el tiempo y seguíamos igual, nadie hablaba y la tención se sentía.

Pinkie: Twilight…

Twilight: …

Pinkie: Por fav…

Twilight: Sabes ¿por qué me fui de aquí?… la primera impresión fue oculta pero, tú más que nadie supo como sufrí por ella, mas no sabes lo que pasó… A ella la conocí en el funeral de mi padre, ella fue la pequeña lucecita que hay en un cuarto obscuro, (sonreí con melancolía). Aprendí a quererla, pero sin decidirlo, yo misma me enamore de ella… La acompañaba a todas partes, hacia lo que ella me pedía, era lo único que tenia aparte de mamá… Fue mi primer y único amor, la primera persona que supe querer y al querer supe lo que era sufrir…

Pinkie: Twilight… si no quieres.

La interrumpí de nuevo y seguí contando.

Twilight: Un día antes de irme iba a hablar con ella, le iba a pedir si me aconsejara de ir a Europa, si ella me lo pedía me iría si no, No lo aria, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirlo llego su amigo en ese entonces, a pedirle que fuera su novia… (La voz se me corto) Se besaron enfrente de mi cara, no lo soporte y salí de ahí, sin pensarlo le dije a la directora que si iba a ir. La noche antes del viaje la imagen de ellos felices se repetía en mi mente, siempre lo ha hecho.

Pinkie: Twilight…

Twilight: La quería conmigo, ella me lo dijo que siempre iba a estar aquí si yo la necesitaba, pero veo que las cosas no son así… sabias mi plan, parecer fría y distante cuando la viera, No pude, soy débil… soy una maldita cobarde que se complace con palabras, y aun así (Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes) aun así soy estúpida por…

No pude más y caí de rodillas al suelo.

El llanto y mi falta de comida no hacían buen para la situación, Pinkie se arrodillo junto a mí, tenia lo ojos brillosos, con una sonrisa de tristeza que reflejaba lo contado, me tomo con ambos cascos el rostro y me obligo a verla. Quitaba poco a poco mis lagrimas con ellos, me veía con ternura y de nuevo tristeza, a la vez perecía estar en un transe por qué no dejaba de hacerlo…

Pinkie: Twilight… (Susurro a mi rostro) No sufras pequeña, estoy aquí para ti como lo he echo desde que te conocí…

Iba acercándose mas a mis labios, pero sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos, una conexión casi irrompible. La sentía más cerca ahora uno de sus cascos viajo alrededor de mi hombro llegando hasta mi casco y tomándolo con suavidad para llevarlo a su cuello, hizo lo mismo con la otra "Twilight…" Pronuncio antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos… "Mw estaba besando".

Me paralicé, movía sus labios lento, suaves, delicadamente, como si quisiera que el contacto nunca acabara. "no quería que fuera así"

La jale hacia mí, ya que tenía mis brazos en su cuello, para profundizar más el beso… Era el primero. Dejo de mover sus labios hasta convertirse en una sueva caricia que quedo en ellos para siempre…

Pinkie: Twilight, preciosa… Déjame quitar el dolor de ti, déjame ser la persona que más te quiera en la vida… déjame ocupar su lugar.

Twilight: No puedo Pinkie, por más que quisiera no puedo.

Mira como se alejaba un poco de mi, aun me abrasaba.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué?

Twilight: Porque soy tan estúpida que la sigo amando.

Solo me acaricio el rostro.

Esa era la única y gran temida verdad…

"Aun la amaba"


	9. Capitulo 9: Inseguiridades

_**Capitulo 9: Inseguiridades.**_

Pinkie: Si la amas lucha por ella.

Me dijo Pinkie aun tomando mis rostro.

Twilight: Ya luche mucho tiempo...

Pinkie: Mentira, siempre la viste como amiga, nunca como algo más, sufriste por ella porque tu quisiste… Podrías haberle dicho.

Twilight: Pinkie ella no es como yo.

Sabia que ella no era lesbiana.

Pinkie: ¿Que no es lesbiana?

Twilight: No, no es…

Baje un poco la mirada.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Twilight: ...

Pinkie: Twilight, hasta la niña mas linda y femenina puede serlo, pero ¿ella te ha dicho lo contario?...

Twilight: No…

Pinkie: Twilight, no te pongas oposiciones tu misma, No te des por vencida sin luchar, si hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando te vio… Te observo a cada mínimo detalle sin embargo tus ojos fueron los que le interesaron y fue hacia a ti, hasta dejo como tonto a su novio para ir contigo… ella fue, se veía nerviosa pero sobre todo angustiada, si ella no te quisiera tanto no lo hubiera echo, no hubiera llorado ni abrasado, te hubiera ignorado, pero no lo hizo, esa niña tiene algo… no sé.

Me quede sin habla, era verdad.

Pinkie: Ahora pon tus piecitos andando, levántate sécate las lagrimas y sal con ella, ahora mismo…

Twilight: Tratare… ¿pero puedo decirte algo?

Pinkie: Lo que quieras…

Twilight: Cuando me besaste... mm.- me puse rojita.- fue mi primer beso...

Pinkie: Lo sé…

Twilight: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Pinkie: Porque no sabes besar… te hacen falta clases...

Me respondió con su ego al máximo.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees? O ¿quieres comprobarlo de nuevo?

Me acerque peligrosamente a ella.

Pinkie: No gracias… realmente si fueras así con ella pudieras conquistarla…

Twilight: Lo era Pinkie, no perdía oportunidad para decirle que se veía hermosa, que podría estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, pero era un juego para ella, más no para mi…

Pinkie: ¿La vas a llamar?…

Twilight: Tal vez luego, ahora no… quiero bañarme y dormir un poco así que si me permites, levántate y déjame desvestirme a gusto, no soporto tener tu mirada viendo como me desnudo…

Pinkie: Sé que me deseas... tranquila algún día lo lograre.

No sé cómo pero me logro quitarme la blusa sin que yo me diera cuenta y dejarme en sostén y en pantalón… se pego a mi espalda y me susurro.

Pinkie: Twilight… eres tan hermosa…

Sentí como casco bajaba mas y mas por mi espalda….

Twilight: YA deja de Tocarmee! Largateeee!

Pinkie: Twilight.

Se iba riendo

Twilight: ¡Que te larges!

Pinkie: Deverías ver tu cara… ¿te gusto verdad?...

Le avente con una almohada y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Twilight: Cállate.

Se seguía riendo, ¿Por qué las ponys jugaban conmigo? ¿tan ingenua era? Avance hasta la ducha, y deje que el agua me mojara en la cara…

"¿Tendrá razón Pinkie?" me relaje un poco.

_**...**_

La primera impresión de Twilight me dejo desconcertada, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿le hice algo?… no lo se. Quería hablar con ella así que después de clases me dirigí a su casa, debía hablar con ella, decirle demasiadas preguntas que albergaban en mi mente.

Alex: Señorita hace mucho que no viene.

Fluttershy: Si… Alex, ¿como estas?

Alex: Bien y ¿usted?

Fluttershy: De igual forma… ¿disculpa esta Twilight?

Alex: Si llego esta mañana de Europa, creo que está en su recamara con la señorita Pinkie...

Fluttershy: ¿Pinkie? ¿Quién era Pinkie?

Alex: Si una amiga de ella que se va a quedar aquí unos días...

Fluttershy: A esta bien, subiré a haberla.

Deje a Alex en la entrada y me subí las escaleras, hace mucho que no estaba en su casa, eran tan bonitos recuerdos….

Trate de recordar el camino a su recamara, no me fue difícil ya que casi diario iba a ahí, pero divise que la puerta estaba abierta, incisivamente fui hacia ella de seguro sorprendería a Twilight, pero lo que vi me dejo impactad.

"La tal Pinkie besando a Twilight"

No me podía alejar de la puerta, la imagen y la escena permanecían frente a mí, veía como Twilight le correspondía poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un apasionado beso… "como cuando yo…" trate de guardar mis pensamientos, vi que se separaron, más ya no estaba ahí para ver como se sonreían… ¿Twilight era su novia? ¿Twilight tenía novia? …

Iba saliendo de su casa hasta que una voz me detuvo.

-Fluttershy…-


	10. Capitulo 10: Olvidarle

_**Capitulo 10: Olvidarle.**_

Al Salir de la habitación de Twili (más bien ser empujada y golpeada con almohadas contra mi voluntad), me escabullí para conocer un poco la casa, era hermosa… pero una persona que no conocía o tal vez si iba directo a la salida.

Pinkie: Fluttershy…

¿Será su nombre? Observe que se quedo estática, tal vez pensaba, dio la vuelta y me vio… Esperen yo la conocía.

Pinkie: Así te llamas… Hola. (Llegue asta ella y extendí mi mano). Soy amiga de Twili, mi nombre es…

Fluttershy: Pinkie, si lo sé. "Así que ella es"

Pinkie: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fluttershy: Alex me dijo.

Pinkie: Ahhh, si vienes a buscar a Twili esta arriba, creo que está tomando una ducha.

Fluttershy: No, ya la vi pero… veo que te tiene como muy buena compañía.

Palabras con doble sentido, las conocía muy bien.

Pinkie: En realidad así es pequeña, pase 2 años con ella y la conocí demasiado bien. (Quieres jugar, juguemos).

Fluttershy: Qué bueno, me tengo que ir, síguela conociendo mas, me voy.

Se veía molesta.

Pinkie: Creo que tú la conoces mejor que yo.

Fluttershy: No es así, ya ni se quien es…

Pinkie: La pregunta aquí es ¿quién eres tú? y ¿en qué te has convertido?… si me contestas eso puedes llegar a la respuesta de tu cuestionamiento...

Me observo demasiado seria, analizaba mis palabras. detenidamente

Pinkie: Si no la reconoces, conócela.

Fluttershy: No vale la pena, mejor quédate con ella.

Pinkie: No sabía que Twili te gustaba tanto.

Fluttershy: ¡¿QUE?! Tengo novio y…

Pinkie: Ya sé que tienes novio. Pero no pareces preocuparte mucho por él, aparte tienes celos.

Fluttershy: Celos por favor… ¿de quién?

Pinkie: De mi.

Se molestaba más.

Fluttershy: JAJAJA, No me hagas reír, pase más tiempo que tú con Twili, me contaba todo, era mi mejor amiga…

Casi me gritaba.

Pinkie: Como tú lo dijiste, era tu mejor amiga y dime ¿cuándo paso de ser eso a algo más?, aparte la ventaja que yo tengo es que yo la bese y tu no... o ¿sí?

Que buena soy en esto, debí haber estudiado psicología.

Fluttershy: ¿Por eso debo estar celosa?…

Ocultaba algo, se había puesto a la defensiva y me atacaba.

Pinkie: Claro, es un avance que Twili con 2 años me haya besado y contigo que fue más tiempo, no pudiste hacerlo… ahí te diste cuanta de que te gustaba.

Fluttershy: No me gusta.

Pinkie: Entonces si no te gustara, porque me gritas.

Mi paciencia era una virtud muy poderosa para mí.

Fluttershy: No te estoy gritando.

Me grito de nuevo.

Pinkie: Si lo haces.

Creo que la arte.

Fluttershy: Si se me da la gana te grito…

Tenia los cascos cerrados.

Pinkie: Mira niña, ya no juegas sola, ahora Twili me prefirió a mí, está feliz lo que nunca fue contigo, entendiste… ahora no me niegues que esas lagrimas son de derrota, Yo gane acéptalo.

¡Funciono!.

Fluttershy: No le digas a Twili que vine. Y que sean felices.

Se limpio las lagrimas con su casco, tomo su mochila y se fue.

Pinkie: Será un placer no decirle y muchas gracias, la hare más feliz de lo que tu pudiste.

Empecemos el juego, esa niña tenía carácter, perfecta para lidiar a Twili… lástima que no se diera cuenta que le gustaba… Lo hubiera negado y no se hubiera quedado callada… pobre la are sufrir un rato… Sera divertido ver como se muere de celos.

Pobre pony.

Fluttershy.

¿Quien se cree ella que es? ¿Como si me conociera tanto para decirme mis verdades?... espera ahí tus verdades, ¿te gusta Twili?…. Yo nunca dije eso… al decir mis verdades te refieres a eso… No, nunca vi a Twilight como algo más, es bueno, era mi amiga… Fluttershy te estás engañando… No, no lo hago, no me gusta… ¿Segura?… Si segura… ¿Ni aunque la hubieras besado?...

Deje de caminar… Besado.

_**FlashBack.**_

Fluttershy: No puedo creer que Twilight no quisiera jugar señora...

Night Light: Fluttershy tiene que dormir un poco, si quieres ve con ella, ya sabes el camino a la habitación.

No podía ser, justo cuando venía a jugar con Twili se duerme, son las 4 de la tarde, ¿Quién duerme a esa hora? A Twili.

Tome el picaporte y lo gire despacio… se abrió la puerta.

Twili dormía, tenía tiempo de no verla dormir, se veía hermosa… fui hacia ella y me senté a un lado suyo… tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente, en su rostro una sonrisa hermosa… era una de las únicas personas que veía dormir con una sonrisa, siempre me gusto... lástima que quería jugar… Ah ya sé y ¿si la despierto?

Fluttershy: ¿Twili?... ¿Twilight?, despierta... es hora de ir a jugar… Twili... (La empujaba despacio).

La mire mejor, díganme ¿qué potrilla parece una muñequita de porcelana?, no cambiaba, estaba pensando cosas raras, pero mejor lo olvide. Me aburría, sería mejor irme… o tal vez… Se con que podría levantarla. En los cuentos a las princesas se les despierta con un beso ¿no?

Lo intentaría…

Me acerque a ella, sus manos reposaban a sus costados, no fue difícil sentarme en su cama, lo raro es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estuviera ahí… acerque mi rostro al suyo y le bese, solo toque sus labios con los míos, al ver que no despertaba lo intente más veces, No funcionaba. Hasta que ocurrió algo empezó… a mover sus labios con los míos. La sensación no me desagradaba si no todo lo contrario, comenzó lento pero fue aumentando se tornaba más "apasionado", me separe de ella, me sentía rara como si compraras un dulce que odias y lo pruebas y no te desagrada el sabor…

Fluttershy: Creo que es mejor irme, y olvidarlo.

"Bese a Twili" "A mi mejor amiga"

Twilight: Fluttershy. (Twili me veía talándose los ojos con pereza). ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fluttershy: Ahh…. ¿me preguntas a mi? ¿qué me pasaba?

Twilight: Si, será que eres la única en la recamara o ¿quieres que le hable a la silla?

Fluttershy: Si ya sabía que me hablas a mi. (Trate de disimular) vine a… a jugar, si... eso, a jugar...

Twilight: Okey, y ¿qué quieres jugar?

Fluttershy: Twili, me siento cansada… creo que me iré ¿sí?

Twilight: Claro, cuídate fluttershy…

Fluttershy: Adiós…

Salí volando del cuarto…

_**Fin del FlashBack.**_

¿Había besado a Twili y Lo Olvide?… Toque mis labios… No me había gustado, me encanto… Acerque mi rostro al suyo y le bese… Ocurrió algo empezó… a mover sus labios con los míos… La sensación no me desagradaba si no todo lo contrario…

"Apasionado"…

Creo que es mejor irme, y olvidarlo…

Olvidarlo…


	11. Capitulo 11: Bring me to life

_**Capitulo 11: Bring me to life.**_

Desde el encuentro con Fluttershy decidí cumplirle su petición, de que yo y Twili estuviéramos juntas, claro sin que Twili se diera cuenta…

Resumiendo un poco los últimos 4 días no le eh perdido pisada a Twili. Cuando se daba la oportunidad la abrasaba, la tomaba de las manos, iba con ella todas partes en especial a su escuela… la besaba cerca de los labios, más ella no decía nada por que siempre me había comportado así con ella, era normal pero para Fluttershy no, que cada vez que nos miraba se iba del lugar…

Si me dijo que no le gustaba… ¿por qué se moría de celos al verme con ella?...

Twilight: Pinkie esperame, vengo en 20 minutos...

Twili se fue y me senté en una banca debajo de un árbol, a estas horas no hacía mucho frio ya que eran las 4 de la tarde.

-Disculpa…- una señora joven de aproximadamente de edad no muy abansada, ojos azules, se dirigía a mi. -¿eres Pinkie?-

Pinkie: La misma, usted ha de ser Clear Skies la madre de Fluttershy o ¿me equivoco?

Clear Skies: Estas en lo cierto… no te recosía pensé que no eras tú, has crecido mucho, tu padre me envió una foto cuando estabas pequeña

Pinkie: ¿Que hizo qué?…

Clear Skies: Si un poco... toma (me dio 2 sobrecitos) Fluttershy cumplira años en 2 días, será una fiesta pequeña, solo amigos (observé el pequeño sobre, pero eran 2) el otro es para Twili, supe que llego pero no la he visto.

Pinkie: No se preocupe yo se lo doy….

Clear Skies: Tu padre me informo de lo que tienes planeado… ¿estás segura?- me preguntó seria.

Pinkie: Si, lo más posible es que lo acepte o si no que me odie, pero quiero conocer más a Fluttershy antes de decírselo…

Clear Skies: Bueno, cuentas con migo para lo que sea... (miro su reloc), me gustaría quedarme contigo pero tengo que irme, cuídate y disfruta la fiesta, pero antes Fluttershy tiene carácter fuerte.

Pinkie: Es algo que tenemos en común, no se preocupe.

Twilight: Era la mama de Fluttershy ¿Te conoce?

Pinkie: No (mentí) pero dejo eso... (Le mostré los sobrecitos). ¿Iras?

Twilight: No lo sé.

Dio por terminada la conversación. Volteé y observe a Fluttershy… Twili también la miraba.

Pinkie: Ve con ella y salúdala…

La anime.

Twilight: No... la eh notado rara huye de mí por así decirlo...

Pinkie: Desde cuándo (me hice la desentendida).

Twilight: Desde que llegue, ¿nos vamos?

Pinkie: Como quieras.

Salí con ella en dirección a su casa.

2 días después…

El tiempo pasa volando y hoy era el cumpleaños de Fluttershy, claro para su fiesta le había comprado un perfume que olía hermoso y que a Twili le encantaba (no se para que lo utilizara ella) adornado con un pequeño moño dentro de una cajita. Me arreglaba… vi a Twili no muy decidida en ir... Me estaba preocupando

Pinkie: Twili…

Twilight: Antes de que lo digas no pienso ir.

Pinkie: Twili vamos no seas aburrida.

Twilight: Que noooooo.

Pinkie: ¿SEÑORA MAMA DE Twili?

Night Light; ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Pinkie: Twili no quiere ir.

Si lo sé, me comportaba como pequeña pero para medidas extremas, soluciones extremas.

Night Light: Twilight ya hablamos, casi no sales hija, si no fuera por Pinkie no saldrías ni a comer…

Twilight: No quiero mamá.

Night Light: Twilight. (La miro seria).

Twilight: Está bien.

Acepto la derrota, menos mal.

Pinkie: No se preocupe que quisiera ir ya es un avance… yo la arreglo.

Salió riendo de ahí.

_**...**_

Al llegar al casa de Fluttershy la mire preocupada.

Pinkie: Tranquila, solo llega deséale feliz cumpleaños y vas por ahí. (Rio un poco).

Entramos a la mansión "la casa era grandísima y hermosa" con decorados modernos y antiguos a la vez.

Pinkie: wow.

Twilight: ¿te gusta? (Pregunto Twili a un lado mío).

Pinkie: Si esta hermosa la casa.

Twilight: La mama de Twili tiene una empresa constructora y como viaja por todo el mundo, decide remodelar su casa con acabados traídos de otros países.

Pinkie: Vengo.

Deje sola a Twili y me encamine a un pequeña mesa donde estaban todos los regalos, deposite el mío… y uno de los mayordomos nos hizo pasar a la sala principal.

Twili me conto que era la sala de estar, pero habían movido los muebles y quitaron algunas cosas, estaba enorme. Si ahí estaban más de 50 personas, Un Dj, y algunas bebidas, en otras partes de la casa estaban la comida y más bebidas. Divise a Fluttershy y me dirigí a ella sin pudor alguno, vestía un vestido de tirantes hermoso, color vino, con escote abierto dejando ver la entrada de sus senos, pero hasta ahí, escotado a la cintura y era un poco mas corto que el mío….

Pinkie: Fluttershy.

Me observo con cara de WTF.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? A no me digas, Twili te invito... era de suponer.

Pinkie: No, tu madre me invito…

Fluttershy: ¿Mi mama? ¿la conoces?

Pinkie: No mucho pero ella me entrego la invitación personalmente, así que feliz cumpleaños 

Como llegue me fui y la deje sola. Encentre a Twili conversando con un amigo lo salude…

Pinkie: Twili.

Twilight: Si.

Pinkie: Nada.

Me reí y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones más cercanos... parecía antro con sitios VIP...

Spike: ¿Twilight no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

Twilight: No está a tu alcance.

Spike: Twili no me quites pretendientes.

Coqueta lo soy, lo admito… me conto el muchacho que se llama Spike, que estudiaba en la misma escuela que Fluttershy. Cuando menos lo pensamos empezó la música, eh inmediatamente me invito a bailar, Twili iría a felicitar a Fluttershy.

Empezó una canción vieja pero realmente conocida "right round de florida" donde toda la gente que había ahí se puso a bailar llevando el ritmo de la música junto con los pasos, empezaba a disfrutar la fiesta, pero vi venir hacia mí a Twili, se veía seria. Me disculpe con Spike y fui hacia ella.

Pinkie: ¿Qué paso?

Susurre a su oído, note como unos ojos azul cian se posaban en nosotras.

Twilight: Como siempre me ignoro.

Pinkie: Mira.

Volteamos, vimos como Fluttershy, se escapaba realmente enojada de la cola de su novio y salía por la puerta trasera.

Pinkie: Ve con ella Twilight, espero que todo salga bien.

_**...**_

"Ve con ella Liliana" obedecí al instante quería saber lo que le pasaba, había estado muy rara toda la semana, pase siendo atacada por los invitados que bailaban, salí por la puerta trasera de la casa, "demonios" "hacia frio, era invierno Twili," ¿cómo se te olvido traerte algo para cubrirte?… en realidad la casa de Fluttershy era enorme, creo que ya no cavia la denominación en casa, seria mansión. Deje de pensar y la vi parada observando su reflejo en una fuente pequeña que tenia… No había nadie ahí más que ella y yo.

Toque su hombro.

Fluttershy: ¡Vete de aquí!

Me grito a todo pulmón sin verme.

Twilight: Fluttershy, quería saber si estabas bien... (me estaba congelando).

Fluttershy: Se lo estoy, que no me vez o estas ciega.

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa?

Respondí a la defensiva.

Fluttershy: Nada.

Me dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos.

Fluttershy: Ya oíste lárgate.

Twilight: No me iré hasta que me digas que tienes

Fluttershy: Ya te dije que nada, ¡Lárgate!

Twilight: Te estás comportando demasiado inmadura Fluttershy eres una niña (sacaba mi lado malo).

Fluttershy: ¡¿Una niña?! ¡¿Estás segura de que eso soy?! Tu no lo eras cuando te fuistes (¿Cuando me fui?) cuando te fuiste todo cambio, recuerdas los "soy tuya" eres mía, siempre lo fuiste y lo serás, Mía, no de ella. "celosa"

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¡no soy tuya!, no soy de nadie, ya no soy la misma persona que dejaba que todos en especial tu, jugaran conmigo… no soy tu maldito perro para tener dueña, así que no seas infantil y ¡Madura estúpida!

Vi el casco de Fluttershy levantarse y aumentar la fuerza hacia mi… alrededor de 5 segundos su casco estaba pintada en mi mejilla y el dolor aparecía, el frio no agradaba la sensación…

Fluttershy: ¿Qué madurara? ¿Madurar cómo Twilight?, ¿superarlo? Sabes ¡NUNCA LO SUPERE! no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en la vida, necesite tus consejos, palabras, caricias, abrazos, todo eso me falto para madurar, eres lo más preciado que tenía en la vida, mi compañera de travesuras… dime ¿qué arias si te quitaran eso?... Ya no te reconozco, nunca me habías llamado así…

Twilight: Si lo hicieron y no fue precisamente mi padre... fue a ti. (Me miraba seria, ahora era mi turno) si se lo que se siente…

Fluttershy: No, no lo sabes porque yo nunca me aleje de ti.

Twilight: Fluttershy no lo entiendes.

Fluttershy: ¿Entender qué?

Twilight:… (No respondí).

Fluttershy: Ahora soy yo la que no responde, ¡dime Twilight!

Twilight:…

Fluttershy: ¡Dímelo!

Twilight: Que te amo.

Fluttershy: … (se inmuto) ¿Desde cuándo? (Le temblaba la voz).

Twilight: Desde que te conocí, intente olvidarlo, irme para hacerte feliz, pero ni pude... (Me iba a acercando mas a ella). No pude… y nunca lo haré. (Podía respirar en su boca, nuestro tibio aliento saliendo de nuestros labios, su mirada conectada a la mía, mis manos posicionando lugar a su cintura). Porque siempre te voy a amar…

Junte sus labios con los míos, solo rozándolos, explorando por primera vez lo que ansiaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, empecé a mover mis labios sobre los de ella, la tenue luz de la luna daba un aspecto totalmente romántico. El beso se prolongo más apasionado "Fluttershy me correspondía de la misma manera, incluso con más fuerza"…

Abrí la boca para profundizar más el beso y di paso a mi lengua que Fluttershy no lo pensó ni dos veces y la dejo pasar, una batalla campal se libraba entre nosotras, sus cascos apretaban cada vez más fuerte mi cuello, mis manos en su cintura uniéndola más a mí, su piel tibia rosar con mis frías manos debajo de la blusa. El beso llego a su fin, Tal vez por falta de oxigeno "no me importaba morir asfixiada", su sabor cereza impregnado en mis labios, poco a poco abrió los ojos, me miraba con ternura.

Twilight: No sabes cuánto tiempo ansié esto preciosa, me hiciste daño lo admito pero tú misma curaste las heridas que me dejaste… sabes que lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz… me fui porque quería que fueras feliz… si lo eres con él adelante… Sera mejor no meterme en tu camino. Era mejor irme. Me solté de su agarre y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme. (iba llorando, no lo podía evitar).

Fluttershy: No te vayas… por favor.

Cuando voltee me tenía de nuevo en sus labios Un beso tibio de amor, tranquilo, nuestros labios moviéndose al compas de nuestras respiraciones, no quiero dejarla. La apreté más a mí. Quería sentirla cerca, "estuve alejada mucho tiempo de ella, la necesitaba mas de lo que creía"

Cuando el beso iba a acabar, me jalaron del brazo y caí al frio pasto.


	12. Capitulo 12: Bring me to life II

_**Capitulo 12: Bring me to life II**_

Braeburn: Así que este su pequeño secreto, POR ELLA ME DEJASTE (le gritaba a Fluttershy), eres una maldita zorra Lesbiana.

Vi como la abofeteo "No en mi presencia".

No sé de dónde saque fuerzas llegue hasta él lo derrumbe, y caí encima de él, como pude lo comencé a golpear como si mi vida dependiera de ello, iban 10 golpes, su nariz sangraba mucho y mis nudillos estaban en el mismo estado. Un descuido mío logro librarse de mí, golpearme en el estomago, suficiente para sacarme sangre, lo supe por que sentí el sabor a metal del liquido rojo. Antes de volver a derribarlo su mano alcanzo a darme en el labio "me lo abrió" golpe su estomago y su rodilla y cayó al suelo, "Fluttershy lloraba y le decía que parara" con mis rodillas inmovilice sus brazos.

Twilight: ¡NUNCA, NUNCA! (un golpe), ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A GOLPEARLA O DECIRLE ALGO EN MI PRECENCIA! (otro golpe), ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!

Y uno más, lo pude haber seguido golpeando pero 2 manos me tomaron de cada brazo y me lo impidieron: Spike y Pinkie.

Spike: Es suficiente Twilight.

Spike me tenía sujetada para que no me fuera enzima del imbécil. De repente todo se me hizo pesado, la cabeza comenzó a arder igual que el estomago. Caí de rodillas al sueño, Spike no logro atraparme. Sentí como alguien me abraso y lloraba en mi cuello, ni era Spike, ni Pinkie, Fluttershy

Fluttershy: Twili…

Levante la cabeza con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban y creo que la asuste ya que empezó a llorar con mas fuerzas

Fluttershy: Hay que llamar a emergencias…

Mi conciencia se alejaba, y la vista se me nublaba. Poco a poco me desmaye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Twili, despierta.-

¿Me hablaban?

-¿Qué pasa si no despierta? y ¿si le paso algo?- era Fluttershy.

Twilight: No me paso nada.

Trate de moverme pero un gemido salió de mi boca y me quede quieta "me dolía el estomago"

Spike: Aja, no te pasó nada. (Dijo con sarcasmo Spike).

Twilight: ¿Dónde estoy? (dije medio dormida).

Fluttershy: Recuerdas mi recamara.

Twilight: Sí.

Fluttershy: Aquí estas.

Me encontraba en la cama de Fluttershy, a mi costado derecho se encontraban Pinkie y mi mejor amigo y al costado izquierdo Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: No te muevas…

Twilight: ¿QUEE?, Auchhh (Fluttershy me ponía alcohol en el labio), Arde.

Fluttershy: Eso es obvio niña, es alcohol se supone que cuando se pone tiene que arder.

Spike: Pero no se que habrá pasado con el idiota de Braeburn, lo dejaste irreconocible, me cuidare mas de ti... (bromeo el ojiverde).

Twilight: JAJAJAJA.

Fluttershy: Es verdad Twilight, mira. (me mostro mis casco, estaban rojos).

Twilight: ¿Qué paso con él?

Spike: Resulta que cuando te desmayaste llego la mama de Fluttershy, saco a todos de la casa y te traje hasta aquí en mis brazos, Twili estas pesadita no has pensado en hacer ejercicio, y como nadie quiso revisarte, fue la mama de Fluttershy quien lo hizo, al parecer no te paso nada solo tienes moretones.

Fluttershy estaba seria tenía que hablar con ella Pinkie me miro y lo comprendió totalmente.

Pinkie: Twilight tenemos que irnos. (Spike iba a hablar y le dio un golpe) estas en buenas manos, cuídate pequeña (Beso mi frente y se fueron) ahh que ni se te ocurra pararte por la escuela de música ehh, tienes que descansar.

Y se fueron.

Había un incomodo silencio en el aire ¿Qué le digo?

Twilight: Gracias por curarme. (Fue lo único que me paso por la mente).

Fluttershy: Gracias tu a mi por defenderme, Ya no lo hagas (de nuevo lloraba) ya no lo vuelvas a hacer, me preocupe mucho por ti, Twili… creía que no salías viva, estas así por mi culpa, perdóname.

Twilight: Fluttershy, escúchame, si estoy así fue por mi culpa, no fue tuya, si me hubiera controlado pero no pude cuando vi que el (cerré los ojos con rabia) el Muy idiota te golpeo, solo quería matarlo.

Fluttershy: Eres tan buen pony Twili te quiero.

Twilight: Yo también Fluttershy (Me abraso y me observo con un poquito de tristeza).

Fluttershy: ¿Tan mal quede? (Trate de hacerla reír, funciono).

Twilight: No… bueno un poquito… ammm yo lo que paso antes de que te golpearan...

Fluttershy: ¿El beso?

Twilight: Si… Twili me gusto… Cuando llegaste fui a tu casa quería saber lo que pasaba contigo porque me habías ignorado así, y te vi besándote con Pinkie, salí corriendo no sé por qué, cuando Pinkie me llamo y me dijo que si te buscaba, le respondí que ya me iba... pero había algo raro, trataba de darme celos y lo logro, puso demasiadas cosas en contra mía, dijo que era tu novia, solo le dije que fueran felices, a cada paso que daba recordaba cuando éramos pequeñas, algo que me había cambiado la vida, mi primer beso.

Twilight: Pero fue con Braeburn.

Fluttershy: No es así, mi primer beso fue contigo…

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: Luego te explicó eso, Twili… después de ese día te quería mas, no sé cómo decirlo pero me sentía mas protegida cuando estaba junto a ti, siempre lo supe que te quería pero nunca de qué forma… Tenía celos cuando te veía con ella en la escuela, de cómo te abrasaba, de cómo te besaba, cómo te miraba… por eso me aleje de ti no quería sufrir… ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando fui novia de Braeburn, y no te correspondí a ti… Te quiero Twili (Sus labios con los míos se unieron por unos segundos) Te quiero de verdad, No como amiga, Ni como hermana… como yegua.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para escucharlo...

Twilight: Si no me doliera tanto el cuerpo, créeme que te estaría besando amor.

Fluttershy: Ven aquí. (creí que me iba a besar pero me equivoque, a tocar mi melena. Se fue acostando lentamente junto a mí "más bien en mi hombro", me dolía pero daba igual.

Fluttershy: ¿Twili?

Twilight: ¿Si preciosa?

Fluttershy: ¿Te lastimo?

Twilight: No que pequeña. (Hacia que sacara mi lado tierno).

Fluttershy: Es todo caso ya soy mayor que tu… (Jugaba, la conocía perfectamente).

Twilight: ¿Y dime que quiere que haga la mayor?

Fluttershy: ¿Te duele? (Porque tanto esa pregunta).

Su casco empezó a tocar un poco de mi estomago, cada vez que le decía que no "aunque me doliera" su casquito avanzaba mas, ahora estaba abajo de mi ombligo y parecía no querer detenerse "¿qué piensas hacer Fluttershy?"… se detuvo antes de llegar al inicio de mi pantalón y comenzó a mover sus delicados dedos... abría y cerraba la mano, subía y bajaba… llego a darme coquillas, sentí como sus labios suaves y cálidos se posaron en mi mejilla, pera luego separarse. Voltee a ver a Fluttershy ya que en la posición que estábamos no me permitía ver su rostro, esta vez su boca no fue a mi mejilla fue a mis labios, nos besamos sin prisa mientras ella jugaba con mi vientre, pero el beso subió de tono y como esfuerzo de Fluttershy para continuar mejor se apoyo en mi abdomen para levantarse un poco… debo admitir que me dolió asta el alma, me queje.

Fluttershy: Perdón yo no quería hacerte daño, será mejor que te deje aquí.

Hizo el afán de levantarse, pero se lo negué, tome su mano y sonreí, volví a recostarla en donde se encontraba, lo logre… ahora podía verla a los ojos, su mano seguía atrapada por la mía, la dirigí a donde estaba antes, esta vez acariciaba la zona más delicadamente y me miraba entre curiosa y adormilada, voltee a ver el reloj de noche de Fluttershy… ¡¿las 4 am?!

Twilight: Princesa tienes sueño.

Fluttershy: No ¿por qué?

Twilight: Duerme…

Fluttershy: Si duermes conmigo.

Twilight: ¿Quien dijo que no lo haré hermosa…?

Vi cuando el sueño la venció y por fin cerró sus preciosos ojos azulcielo, su respiración se volvió más pesada y pausada, bese su cabeza en señal de protección.

Twilight: Dulces sueños Fluttershy…

Susurre entes de caer bajo los efectos de Morfeo.

Lentamente abrí los ojos con pereza, me levante pero un dolor me retuvo al hacerlo... ¿y Fluttershy? "si había dormido conmigo, su perfume estaba en lo poco de mi ropa"... de nuevo intente levantarme, aun que con gran esfuerzo lo realice, camine un poco para ver si me dolía, No, me dolía poco al caminar… ¿Fluttershy tenía un espejo en su cuarto?, si lo encontré a un lado de su armario, me coloque enfrente de él y me levante un poco la blusa.

Tenía varios moretones de color morado con verde con toda el área del abdomen, pero comenzaban antes de llegar al diafragma… "con razón me dolía"

-Por aquí esta- escuche detrás de la puerta, y voltea hacía la perilla.


	13. Capitulo 13 Verdades

_**Capitulo 13: Verdades.**_

Fluttershy: ¿Twili qué haces de pie? (Pregunto Fluttershy acompañada de un señor), Ven (tomo mi mano y me llevo a la cama, al sentarme hice una mueca de dolor).

Doctor: ¿Qué te paso?

Fluttershy: La golpearon.

Doctor: Se noto (Dijo el doctor con ironía). Veamos que tan grave fueron los golpes, ¿En qué parte te golpearon?

Twilight: En el abdomen (Que inteligente doctor, ve que esta golpeada y pregunta… ).

Doctor: Bien ahora recuéstate (lo hice) ¿le duele? (tocaba despacio la zona lastimada).

Qué clase de pregunta es esa, obvio que si.

Twilight: Un poco (mentí).

Doctor: ¿Segura?

Twilight: Absolutamente.

Mentí de nuevo, ¿por qué lo hacía?, "por Fluttershy", empezó a recorrer con su mano, revisando, y si podía sentir pequeñas molestias

Doctor: Vez te duele cuando tocan...

Mientras el doctor hacía su trabajo, mi princesa no había dejado de verme, se noto que se impresiono al verme así, su vista jugaba en mi abdomen y mi pecho, el primero era totalmente plano y blanco, ahora un poco golpeado pero aun si supongo que se veía bien… estaba embobecida viéndome.

Doctor: Señorita... ¡¿señorita?!

El doctor le hablaba Fluttershy, salió de su transe y volteo a verlo con pena.

Doctor: Este es el medicamento. (Le dio un pequeño frasquito con medicina y varias pastillas). Los golpes no fueron muy profundos pero dañaron bastante, así que le recomiendo que desde ahora tome el medicamento, cada 12 horas… así que me retiro, cualquier molestia llámeme, en cuanto usted. (Me volteo a ver de nuevo). No se pelee, aléjese de peleas y sobre todo cuídese y guarde reposo.

Twilight: Está bien.

Salió junto con Fluttershy.

Claro llegan, me revisan, me medio zorrean y me dejan aquí sola... ¡que buenos cuidados!, deje de hablar sola, debería dejar de hacerlo, vi el medicamento fui hasta él y lo tome… pasado los minutos me empezó a dar sueño, tome el cobertor de Fluttershy, me recosté en su cama y me arrope con él, la verdad ya ni el dolor sentía, parecía que me habían drogado.

_**...**_

Después que el doctor me dijera todo lo que tenía que hacer, en pocas palabras dijo que debía de vigilar que reposara. Subí a mi recamara para cuidar a mi novia… "¿novia? ni siquiera te lo ha pedido"… es cierto. Abrí la puerta con y vi un pequeño bulto en la cama, era Twili dormida, son las 4 de la tarde… ¿no se cansa de dormir?… Fluttershy esta golpeada y con medicamento tiene que descansar…

Golpeada.

Esa palabra me recordó al estúpido de Braeburn, me recosté en la cama y observe a Twilight. Su cabello hermosamente desordenado era lo único que podía distinguir, tome uno de sus roles y lo acaricie con ternura, lo mismo hice con su rostro… la destape un poco para poderla apreciar mejor, pude verla mejor…. Quite un poco más el cobertor ¿Cuando había crecido tanto?

"Fluttershy deja de observarla"… Pero… No quiero… "Casi te la comes con la mirada hace rato"… Cierto…"Tápala tiene frio"… ¿Como lo sabes?..."Esta titiritando"...

Me acomode junto a ella, de modo de que yo la abrasara, automáticamente cuando toque su piel se abraso a mí, yo tenía un brazo rodeando su cintura y con el otro peinado su cabello.

Era realmente hermosa durmiendo, ahora que lo pienso siempre había sido hermosa pero en realidad tarde para darme cuenta de ello, me tarde también en notar su amor, sus palabras, las palabras de algún cumplido para mí lo decía con todo el amor y cariño del mundo, sus ojos al mirarme siempre cuidándome, protegiéndome ante todo… sus abrazos tan tiernos, cuando me abrasaba quería quedarme ahí toda la vida, oír los latidos de su corazón, aférrarme a su cuello, no dejarla ir, que su aliento golpeara en mi oído con suavidad diciéndome "te quiero" "te amo"… "nunca te olvidare" "siempre estaré contigo", aun que todo eso quedo atrás y el tiempo lo alejo de todo, lo extrañe mucho.

Mire a mi querida amiga "Hasta la palabra sonaba hipócrita, porque estaba segura que no era mi amiga…" aun dormía, la detalle milímetro a milímetro, labios, cuello, piel perfectamente, de nuevo baje un poco el cobertor "mi morbosidad me mataba"

"No lo hagas"…Quiero verla… "No lo hagas Fluttershy, que tal si despierta pensara que eres una pervertida"…Demonios, odio que tengas la razón.

_**...**_

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa? (Me levante adormilada, Fluttershy me abrasaba) que tierna.

Salí de sus brazos con un poco de esfuerzo y mire a Owlowiscious con un pergamino… sentí dolor al levantarme pero ya era menos… Era un pergamino, de mi mama, al parcer Pinkie le conto lo que habia sucedido y estaba nerviosa, le regrese el pergamino. Mande el pergamino, no supe las intensiones de Pinky pero conociéndola no eran buenas… voltee para seguir admirando a Fluttershy dormir pero mi sorpresa fue que estaba despierta…. Mirándome.


	14. Capitulo 14: Novias

_**Capitulo 14: Novias.**_

Fluttershy dormir pero mi sorpresa fue que estaba despierta…. Mirándome.

Sentí que la cama se movía, las camas no se mueven pensé. Abrí un poco mis ojos, Twilight se levantaba de la cama, aunque note que le dolió, cerré mis ojos intentando dormirme de nuevo. Comenzó a hablar y yo escuchaba a lo lejos ya que el sueño me vencía poco a poco…. Abrí los ojos de golpe Y créanme que con la imagen que veo Nunca los volvería a cerrar.

Twilight me daba la espalda, pero me tenía idiotizada, sus caderas, adornada con aquella cola. Pero eso no me impidió llevar a mi imaginación a otro lado… Era hermosa, Tan fuerte pero a la vez tan delicada. Guardo sus celular pero No pude, Ni quise apartar mi mirada, se dio la vuelta "de seguro quieres presumirte"… Nunca, aunque tiene que presumir…

Su cara la tez clara de su piel, Facciones dinas, de una yegua… De una yegua observándome, Sus labios rojos están entreabiertos, su cabello… Su pecho y cintura ¿Cuándo creciste Twilight? No podía quitarle la vista a su cadera…

Twilight: ¿Qué haces Fluttershy?…

"Fluttershy, pensara que la acosas"... eso no pasara... Me levante y fui hasta ella sin dejar de mirarla, ya al frente suyo deposite un beso corto en sus labios y la abrase… toque su cintura desnuda, Tu piel tal suave y deseable, perfumado con su aroma. Coloque mi cabeza un poco arriba de su menton, era tibio ya que sus manos y cuerpo estaban totalmente fríos.

Fluttershy: ¿Twilight tienes frio?

Twilight: No.

Fluttershy: No te creo, estas helada.

Twilight:…

Fluttershy: Ven.

La lleve a mi guardarropa y saque un sueter maga larga y para ella

Fluttershy: No quiero que te resfríes.

Twilight: ¿De que dayos efstad Hadlanddooo?

Fluttershy: Tonta… te dejo cambiar.

Aun que me saliera estaba deseosa por seguir observándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que llegue a mi casa y me estaba muriendo.

Desde que mamá supo lo que había pasado en la fiesta hizo todo lo posible para que descansara, pero exagero, Ya que solo estaba en mi recamara. Ya me siento mejor, los moretones no desaparecen pero ya no duelen.

Preguntaran ¿como estoy aquí todavía y no salgo corriendo por la puerta?

Sencillo, cuando no está mi madre, llega Pinkie a platicar de su día y de la escuela, está ansiosa por verme de maestra, después Spike llega contando también de su día, de los fastidioso que son los maestros con el… E incluso vino la mama de Fluttershy, a preguntar por mi estado de salud, mas tarde venia Alex para ver que se me ofrecía, y platicaba con el… creo que justo en estos momentos ha de venir.

"Toc, Toc"

Twilight: Pase

Alex: Señorita Twilight Sparkle ¿cómo se encuentra usted?

Pregunto muy educado.

Twilight Sparkle: Alex deja las formalidades y claro que me siento bien ¿Dime hasta cuando mi madre piensa tenerme aquí? Ya quiero salir.

Alex: No lo sé.

Twilight: Por favor Alex sácame de aquí, aun que sea al baño o ya se… al sótano pero sácame.

Alex: Señorita...

Twilight Sparkle: ¡Por favor!

Alex: Está bien, pero señorita ¿está segura que al sótano?... esta demasiado sucio (rio de mi).

Twilight: Ahora que lo pienso no... (me reí).

Alex: Acompáñeme.

Así lo hice, salimos de la recamara, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos al comedor, me dio la espalda y busco algo entre unas repisas.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces?

Alex: Algo (por lo visto lo encontró ya que venía de nuevo hacia mi) ¿los recuerda?

Me enseño un paquete pequeño con dulcecitos de colores, me encantaban cuando eran niña.

Twilight: ¡Alex! ¿DONDE LOS ENCONTRASTEE? (pregunte emocionada) Si los recuerdo...

Alex: Si se porta bien, le daré algunos.

Me dejo incrédula y salió al jardín trasero… lo seguí.

Alex: Recuerda cuando era joven y jugaba aquí con la señorita Fluttershy, se veían tan bien juntas, le daban un toque especial a este jardín, corrían, saltaban, incluso una vez se llenaron de lodo…

Twilight: Y tuvimos que corren a la piscina para que no notaran nuestras mamas y cuando salimos el agua parecía leche de chocolate te llamaron a ti para limpiarlo… (Me dio un pequeño dulce).

Alex: Cuando estaba limpiando, ustedes de nuevo jugaban eran niñas era normal, solo que notaba algo en usted.

Twilight: En mi.

Alex: Si una especia de cariño a Fluttershy, algo más que ni yo lo podía explicar, continuo… cuando usted entro a la casa para cambiarse la pequeña se quedo conmigo pero al estar cerca de la alberca se tropezó, casi se cae. Cerró los ojos y la alcance a tomar del brazo.

Twilight: ¿QUEEE?, ¿cómo puede ser?

Alex: No se cayó ni le paso nada no se preocupe… pero algo me llamo la atención cuando la tenía en mis brazos me dijo "Twilight no me dejes"… vio que era yo el que la sujetaba… deje mi labor y hable un poco con ella en ese mismo lugar, era una niña tan sencilla, muy fácil de hablar con ella, pero hablaba de ti como si fueras su diosa, su universo, su mundo, dijo que siempre quiso que estuvieras con ella… Muy tierna.

Twilight: Si aun no es... mi niña... (se hizo sordo a lo último).

Alex: Así siguió siendo hasta que usted viajo a Europa, ese día llego llorando y me pregunto la verdad… no lo aclare todas sus dudas pero conseguí que se tranquilizara se alejo de aquí desde que se fue usted, espero volver a verla (se veía tristeza en su cara…).

Twilight: Volverá no te preocupes (Pedí otro dulce).

Alex: ¿Cómo esta tan segura? (Me miro consternado).

Twilight: Luego lo veras, Alex, luego lo veras (tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja).

Alex: JAJA señorita, espero que sea así, hacían muy bonita pareja, ojala sigan siendo de "ese modo".

Twilight: Yo igual, y será mejor de lo que parece

Susurre lo último. suspire sin quitar mi sonrisa.

Alex: ¿Disculpe? (comenzó a reírse).

Twilight: Que yo igual espero que venga…

Ya sabía aun que mintiera el hallaría la forma de encontrarle sentido a mis palabras…

Alex: Creo que es mucho afuera, son las 6:00 pm le toca el medicamento…

Twiligth: Alex un rato más, ¿Porfavoorrr? ¿sí?

Alex:… (asintió).

Twilight: Gracias...

Alex: Solo porque usted me lo pide, y disculpe el atrevimiento, pero siempre la he considerado como a una hija.

Twilight: Y yo como aun padre, Gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento… Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vamos Fluttershy no seas cobarde… ¿tienes miedo? … No... Hazlo."

Toque la puerta de la mansión de Braeburn, poco a poco se abrió y una mucama me dijo que pasara.

Fluttershy: ¿Disculpe esta Braeburn? (asintió) ¿podrías llamarlo?

Mucama: Si señorita Fluttershy.

¿Me siento?... No mejor no.

Braeburn: Mi vida y ese milagro (me abraso por detrás, quite mi mano de mi cintura y lo encare) ¿qué te pasa chiquita? (Sinico).

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo que que te pasa?.. todavía te atreves a llamarme mi vida idiota.

Braeburn: ¿A qué viniste?

Fluttershy: A terminar lo que no pude en mi cumpleaños, (Arremetí contra su mejilla izquierda, la mucama y varios trabajadores nos veían, incluso creo que sus padres estaban presentes) esto es de parte mía por atreverte a golpearla, que te quede claro que bajo mi cadáver la vuelves a tocar (Dije con rabia).

Braeburn: Pero mi amor... (trataba de arreglar las cosas).

Fluttershy: Todavía quieres fingir que somos algo, déjame bajarte de la nube pero se acabo…

Braeburn: Fluttershy si querías experimentar te perdono por...

¿Qué me perdonaba?

Fluttershy: No escuchas estúpido, SE acabo. O te lo deletreo para que lo entiendas.

"Lo hiciste bien ahora vete" mi cerebro me hablo, pero antes de irme él me tomo del brazo no dejándome ir.

Braeburn: A mí no me dejas, A mi no… y menos por esa niñita zorra... a mí no...

"Enfréntalo Fluttershy, hazlo por Twilight"

Fluttershy: Qué pena, pero ya lo hice…

Tire de mi brazo con brusquedad y salí de su casa, tenía miedo si… pero miedo de seguir con él, su actitud agresiva me asusto, aunque jamás lo ame, espero que todo salga bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo que me encantaba era ver los atardeceres, en una hora aproximadamente pasaría, así que sentada en el amplio jardín en el patio de la casa observa el cielo, En un momento pasaría todo y llegaría la noche, solo sabía que me divertía ver esa fase de la tierra, suspire, el sol pronto se ocultaría y dejaría ver al precioso manto negro adornado con astros de luz.

Alex: Señorita Twilight Sparkle…

Twilight: Aun no Alex, por favor…

Alex: Está bien.

Se retiro del lugar, y me quede en total silencio.

-Qué bien tratas a la gente Twilight...-

A mi odio susurraron estas palabras.

Twilight: ¿Querían verme?… ups pensé que ya me iba a quitar de aquí, me pregunto ¿quién me buscara?

Seguía sin ponerle mucha atención, pero eso dudo poco ya que me besaron en mi mejilla.

Fluttershy: ¿Puedo?.

Twilight: Adelante.

Se sentó a un lado mío, me tomo de la mano, no sé cómo podía estar así con ella, pero trataba de no hablar… ya sé que tengo personalidad tierna y una no tanto, pero ella me conocía mas que nadie, debía de saberlo.

Fluttershy: ¿Twilight?

Twilight: ¿Sii?

Fluttershy: Twilight mírame (Negó con la cabeza) bueno si no quieres hacerlo está bien, pero hablare contigo… fui a casa de Braeburn

Voltee inmediatamente a verla con preocupación.

Twilight: ¿Por qué fuiste? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada?

Pregunte un poco alterada.

Fluttershy: No, no lo hizo. (Que alivio).

Twilight: ¿Por que fuiste?

Fluttershy: Le di lo que merecía.

"¿Un almohadazo?". Reí a este comentario en mi mente, Fluttershy era tan niña e infantil que podría hacer eso en señal de venganza, cambie mi cara y la de ella también pero a un tono más serio.

Twilight: Solo no me digas que lo golpeaste... (cayo) ¿Lo hiciste Fluttershy?, pudo haberte echo algo el idiota... (la abrase).

Fluttershy: No me hizo nada Twilight, termine con él. No podía seguir con el después de lo que te hizo (ósea que solo por eso) y también porque te amo.

Twilight: Fluttershy Lo mato si te toca un cabello preciosa…

Fluttershy: Solo abrásame ¿sipp?

Pase mi brazo por su cintura, era como cuando éramos pequeñas, la sensación no cambiaba, era la misma pero faltaba algo. Me acerque a su oído.

Twilight: ¿Te gusta? (susurre viendo el atardecer).

Fluttershy: Si, es hermoso, pero sabes ¿qué es lo mejor? (negué con la cabeza). La compañía.

Twilight: Digo lo mismo "Twilight Sparkle dile"… ¿qué?... "dile maldita sea". Pero qué tipo de compañía, ¿hermana? ¿amigas? ¿más que eso?… "dile". Amigas fuimos las mejores, hermanas nos queríamos, pero como algo más nunca… Fluttershy quiero ser algo mas para ti, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore perdidamente de ti, pensé "como puede haber una niña tan hermosa", cada día , cada momento (pause).

Me lo preguntaba, no salías de mi cabeza no de mi mente y agradecía la fortuna de tenerte conmigo, no como yo quisiera, pero algo es algo ¿no?...

Twilight: Fluttershy te ofrezco mi corazón, mi amistad, lo que tú quieras, te prometo que seré lo mejor para ti, te cuidare, no habrá momento donde no digiera que te amo con todo mi corazón, te regalo este atardecer y las estrellas que la obscuridad nos regalara… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sus ojos destellaban un brillo inusual en ella.

Fluttershy: Creo que la respuesta la sabes perfectamente…

Sonrió, ubique mi casco en la delicada mejilla de mi princesa, con un poco de miedo. Apoyo sus cascos en mis rodillas y subió a mi rostro, acerco sus labios a los míos dejando que se tocaran, fue una pequeña caricia, cosa de nada, y ese nada se convirtió en todo para mí.

Twilight: ¿eso es un sí?

Fluttershy: Claro que si toontitaa.. creí que lo sabías, siempre fui tu novia…

Twilight: Creí que era un juego.

Fluttershy: Para mí no anqué nunca me atrevía besarte de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios no lo volví a hacer?

Me daba pequeños besos en los labios.

Fluttershy: Espera una cosa mas.

Twilight: ¿Sii?

Fluttershy: ¿Pinkie no es tu novia verdad?

Twilight: Si lo fuera, ¿crees que estaría contigo?

Fluttershy: No…

Twilight: Ehh ahí la respuesta, yo no juego con los sentimientos de la gente.

Fluttershy: Lo sé. (Rosaba mis labios con sus dedos). Te quiero, nunca lo dudes.

Twilight: Nunca lo haré.

Me regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas hermosas que te dejan sin aliento

Fluttershy: ¿Tienes frio?

Twilight: No ¿porque lo preguntas?

Fluttershy: Estas fría, aparte ya obscureció Fluttershy…

Twilight: ¿Te llevo a casa?

Fluttershy: No, tu no iras a ninguna parte, se lo prometí a tu madre.

Twilight: Pero mi madre no está aquí.

Fluttershy: No hermosa, aparte creí que querías quedarte conmigo esta noche, pero veo que no, mejor me voy…

Twilight: ¡NO!¿Como crees? Dijiste a… ¿dormir?

Fluttershy: Si mi suegra no llegara esta noche y Alex se ira, quiera acompañarte, pero como no quieres, será mejor irme.

Tenia la casa sola con ella…¡SOLAAA!

Twilight: De ninguna manera dejare que te vayas.

Fluttershy: Entonces porque…

Twilight: Porque estoy harta de quedarme aquí, pero si es contigo no saldría de mi cuarto (analice mis palabras).

Fluttershy: Depravada.

Se vio demasiada enojada iba a la puerta.

Twilight: Fluttershy perdóname, no lo tomes a mal, no quise decir eso... bueno eso... no creo que hoy... a lo que te refería, a eso… ¿qué?... Ni siquiera sé lo que dije... perdona...

Fluttershy: Hay tranquila solo es un juego. (Comenso a reirse).

Twilight: Si, Ya lo sabía amor…

Me empecé a reír, pero con risa nerviosa… Debo aprender a hablar.


	15. Capitulo 15: Feliz cumpleaños Twilight

_**Capitulo 15: Feliz cumpleaños Twilight.**_

Twilight: ¡Achuuuuu!

Estornude a más no poder. Si estaba enferma, los que se dieron cuenta son unos adivinos, y las razones para estar en este estado son varias.

Pinkie: ¡TwilightYYYY!, me contagiaras estornuda a otro lado (Pinkie me regañaba).

Fluttershy: No vez que te quiere contagiar (sonrió Fluttershy) creo que se la debes.

Se acerco a mi cama, se sentó y me beso la frente.

Fluttershy: Twilight me tengo que ir cuídate amor (asentí) tú (señalo a Pinkie) cuídala.

Pinkie: Si princesa la voy a cuidar (Pinkie algún día aprenderás a cerrar la boca).

Twilight: Te amo hermosa. (Se despidió mi hermosa niña).

Pinkie: Yo igual. (De nuevo respondió Pinkie, si no me sintiera mal la golpearía).

Twilight: ¡ ACHUUUUUU!

Esta vez estornude en la cara de la ojiverde, sonreí.

Pinkie: ¡TwilightAAAAAAAAA! (Pinkie me grito todo pulmón) ¡Twilight que asco tengo tus bichos en mi hermoso rostro, Guacalaa!

Twilight: Me la debías.

Sonreí victoriosa, Fluttershy se había ido pero desde el cuarto se escuchaban sus carcajadas mientras que mi compañera se limpiaba su rostro…. ¿Como llegue a estar enferma?

_**FlashBack.**_

-¡TwilightAA!- me grito en el oído.

Twilight: ¡Me vas a dejar sorda pedazo de idiota! ¿qué quieres? Deja dormir…

Volví a acurrucarme y a tomar mi almohada para seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer eso no estaba en sus planes.

Spike: A no, tú te vas conmigo.

No sé cómo pero me tomo en sus brazos. Hacia todo lo posible para que me soltara, una de las cosas que odiaba era que me cargaran y menos en contra de mi voluntad, lo mordí, golpee, grite, ¿cuándo hacia tanto ejercicio?… salimos de la casa.

Twilight: Pero qué rayos… ¡bájame!

Me tomo nuevamente y me llevo dentro de un auto, La sangre me hervía.

Twilight: Dime a donde vamos o ahora mismo te dejo sin hijos, no estoy jugando Spike.

No me contesto así seguimos todo el maldito camino, Spike iba a mi lado, Rainbow Dash manejando de copiloto estaba Rarity una amiga mía, y Sweetie Belle a un lado de mi, Sweetie Belle es la prima de Rarity.

Sweetie Belle: Llegamos.

Exclamo Sweetie Belle era una potrilla en verdad entusiasta.

Twilight: Pero estamos en mi casa, ¿para qué tanto..?

No me dejaron terminar.

Spike: Calla y baja del auto, no sé por qué te enojas tanto, al paso que vas te vas te aras vieja más pronto.

Twilight: ¿Que vieja yo?, por favor soy más joven que todos ustedes, y se comportan como niños, maduren.

Sweetie Belle me saco la lengua y yo respondí a su acción, así seguimos por 2 largos minutos insultándonos con la mirada, su pequeña prima nos veía y yo soy la pequeña aquí…

Rarity: Compórtate. (Regaño su prima).

Rarity: Ahora si Twilight, ya hiciste mucho desastre, bájate.

No quería hacerme del rogar así que lo hice.

Twilight: Ahhh tengo frio, porque no se les ocurrió traer una manta.

Llegue a la puerta ahora ¿qué hacía?, si entro a la casa y me encierro en mi recamara y no dejo entrar a nadie… no, se les ocurriría tirar la puerta como cuando cumplí mi decimo cumpleaños…. Sweetie Belle llego hasta a mí, me tomo de la mano y me llevo al patio.

Twilight: Dime que no va hacer tan malo lo que planean…

Sweetie Belle: Será peor de lo que crees.

Me respondió la niña con pena.

Twilight: Rayos.

Sweetie Belle: Hasta aquí llegas, Lo siento… pero alégrate será divertido…

Twilight: Claro para ustedes.

Sweetie Belle: Adiós.

Twilight: ¿A dónde…?

No termine la pregunta ya que mis no tan pequeños amigos me tenían rodeada y en sus manos estaban pequeñas bombas con no se qué adentro "Ohh por dios".

Twilight: No chicos, por favor no.

Spike: A todos no los hicieron.

Twilight: Pero yo ni estuve aquí.

Poco a poco cerré mis ojos y encogí mi cuerpo mientas los globos con lodo eran brutalmente golpeando mi cuerpo ¡¿Lodo?! … eran las 7:00am y yo cubierta con harina, chocolate y lodo, con 3grados bajo cero.

Twilight: Ya por favor... me estaba muriendo de frio.

-Está bien Twilight, por tan buenos que somos lo haremos…. ¡Feliz cumppleañosss 18!- gritaron en unisonó.

Twilight: Graciaass… quee consssidera…ddoss fuuueronn.

Applejack: Mucho, pero que asquerosa estas Twilight, ¿por qué no te das un baño?

Twilight: ¡Nonononono! ¡NOOOOO!

Me tomo y me aventó al agua congelada de la alberca, sentí como miles de cristales atravesaban mi piel, y no sangre por que actué rápido y salí del agua lo más rápido que pude, rompí mi récor, 5 minutos.

Applejack: Twilight pareces perrito remojado.

Reían todos menos Sweetie Belle. Empiezo a querer a esa niña que me miro con consideración.

Twilight: Hijos de suu M… (El frio me calaba los huesos).

Spike: Se enojo.

Twilight: Cálll..aaateeeee estúpi..dddo.-dije

Sweetie Belle: Oye se ve mal, ven te llevare a tu recamara estas helada

Entre a la casa a duras penas y me quede con la mirada sorprendida de Pinkie, Fluttershy y mama.

Pinkie: Y… ¿cómo salió?

Twilight: ¡¿COMO QUE QUEEE?!

Spike: Pobre creíamos que iba a explotar de rabia pero no, gracias por el presupuesto Pinkie.

Twilight: ¡TUUUUUUU TE VOYA MATAR Pinkie!…

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, corrimos por casi toda la casa pero no me cansaba solo quería golpearla o aun peor tirarla de un precipicio

Twilight: ¡Tú fuiste, Pinkie te voy a matar!

Spike: No Twilight, Tu tuviste la culpa por no acordarte, hay tontita…

Twilight: Okey.

Dije de mala gana, Spike me regalo una sonrisa, pero para eso ya habíamos llegado a la alberca,

Twilight: okey Spike.

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo empuje a la alberca.

Salí de ahí en dirección al baño.

Entre a mi recamara y cerré la puerta con llave al igual que la del baño que estaba adentro

No puede ser, me vi en un espejo, tenía una mescla de tela con lodo, lo peor era que no sentía nada, eso significaba una cosa segura "catarro para el día siguiente", me quite la ropa húmeda y entre ala calidad ducha.

Calma Twilight, clama… respira-inhale y exhale- calma… con amigos así no ocupas enemigos- explico, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Spike y yo hicimos un trato que constaba que cuando cada uno cumpliera 18 años le haríamos una broma, pero es injusto ya que no estuve cuando ellos hicieron eso, aparte fue una broma muy pesada.

Salí del baño y me arregle. Descendí poco a poco por las escaleras ya que no faltaba una segunda broma, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que todos estaban sentaditos en la sala de estar con miradas de niños buenos "si como no" pensé, me acerque a ellos con una taza de café caliente que Alex me había traído muy amablemente.

Sweetie Belle: Feliz cumpleaños Twilight.

Se acerco Sweetie Belle con un pequeño mini pastel en sus manos con una velita

Sweetie Belle: Yo lo hice espero que te guste y perdón.

Me dio el pastelito y la abrase.

Twilight: Tranquila todo está bien y Gracias.

Salió de mis brazos cuando sentí a otra persona más... Spike. El pobre titiritaba de frio.

Spike: Felicidades Twilight.

Se aparto de mi y tenía una pequeña cajita -ábrela- hice lo que dijo y me encontré con una llave. ¿Una llave? no era el mejor regalo.

Twilight: bueno gracias.

Rarity: Cosa pequeña…

Twilight: Cosa grandota.

Conteste, me abraso y me dio un osote de peluche más grande que yo

Rarity: Felicidades.

Pinkie: Sigo yo.

Pinkie quito posesivamente Rarity y me abraso

Pinkie: Pequeña feliz cumpleaños espero que todo esté bien y aun mejor para todos, disfrútalo y perdón, quería ver tu carita enojada.

Se separo de mi y beso mi frente, ella me dio otro pequeño paquete… que tramaban

Twilight: ¿Un llavero?

Pinkie: Exacto.

Bien, sería mejor no hacer mas preguntas… pero faltaba alguien, a la persona que más amaba, no me había abrasado.

Fluttershy: ¡Felicidades Twilightyyyyyyyyy! (Me abraso lo mas tiernamente posible mientras me hablaba al oído) feliz cumpleaños amor, te deseo todo lo mejor este día, que cumplas más hermosa... te amo.

Twilight: Yo igual princesa.

Fue separándose lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme... me quería besar, lo sabia su mirada lo reflejaba todo, pero no podía. Cuando ella acepto ser mi novia me pidió un poco de tiempo para decírselo a mi futura suegra y a sus amigos. ¿Que está haciendo?

Su rostro iba en dirección al mío, hasta que nuestros labios chocaron. Correspondí el beso sorprendida pero feliz. Nos separamos mientras Rarity me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Sweetie Belle y Pinkie felices y Spike un poco anonadado.

Fluttershy: te amo Twilight, feliz cumpleaños.

_**Fin FlashBack.**_

Pinkie: Eitt tuu, si la que tiene la cara de idiota voltea.

Twilight: ¿Me hablabas?

Pregunte feliz., ya ni me importaba el hecho de haberme enfermado.

Twilight: Llevas 3 días completamente Feliz, pero es una felicidad estúpida, Twilight ni me prestas atención, ¿qué te fumaste?... ¡NIÑAA ESCUCHAMEE!

Creo que me distraje después de la palabra "completamente feliz". Pinkie se acerco a mí y me tomo la cara con ambos cascos-

Pinkie: Dime ¿qué te hizo para que estés así?

Twilight: ¿Quién me hizo qué?

Pinkie: Twilight hace días que actúas estúpidamente enamorada.

Twilight: No me hizo nada, todo está bien.

Pinkie: Te conozco más de lo que tú crees ¿qué te hizo?... dicho ¿qué hicieron?

Twilight: Ahhh... nada, no hicimos nada.

Pinkie: Habla.

Twilight: No.

Pinkie: Twilight ya dime.

Twilight: No.

Pinkie: Ósea que ese no, se refiere a que si hicieron algo.

Twilight: No hicimos nada.

Pinkie: Y ¿por qué no quieres decirme?.

Twilight: Ahhhh, yo nooo.

Pinkie: Si, Twilight, Ya habla!

Twilight: ¡ME HIZO EL AMORR!

El rubor en mis mejillas subió y parecía no querer desaparecer.

Pinkie: Ohh, pues bien solo quería escuchar eso, bueno me voy… te diría niña pero de eso no tienes nada así que adiós Twilight…

Twilight: ¡Tanto fastidio para que luego te fueras!

Pinkie: Ahora se porque te devolviste temprano a tu casa.

Salió riéndose… siempre se burlan de mi.

Siempre me encuentro en las peores situaciones o de total vergüenza. La mañana de mi cumpleaños tuvimos que explicar lo del beso, hable con los chicos y les dije que era mi novia, no pensé recibir apoyo de Rarity pero fue todo lo contrario, después le explique a mi madre, ya que con tanto alboroto no nos dejaron en paz, pero en fin todo salió bien.

Recuerdan las llave y el llavero que me dieron Pinkie y Spike, resulta que cuando sali de la casa estaba una hermosa motocicleta Kawasaki ZZR1400, que me quede con la boca abierta, era la moto mas hermosa que había visto, lo primero que hice fue subirme en ella, y al prenderla me fui de paso y casi me estrello con un árbol, si hasta eso tuve suerte que no me estrelle, casi siempre lo hago, aun no sé cómo mantengo mi rostro completo.

Cambiando de tema y dejando atrás mi falta de coordinación para hacer que las cosas vengan o se atraviesen en mi camino, mis amigos fueron buenos después de lo que me hicieron y me llevaron a comer ya que con tanto platicar se nos fue la mañana completa, llegamos al restaurante de comida china!

El mejor consejo que les puedo dar, nunca salgan o coman con Spike. Les cuento.

Cuando nos sirvieron té helado no se dio cuenta y tiro el baso en el mantel de la mesa, llego la mesera y recogió y limpio todo, después nos trajeron una jarra completa de té helado lo pusieron aun lado de él, pero nosotros lo cambiamos ya que no queríamos que volviera a tirar algo… el muy estúpido tiro su plato de comida al mantel nuevo… de nuevo la mesara llego con ojos de te voy a matar y de mala gana cambio de nuevo el mantel, no sabía si reírme o sentir lástima por la mesera… y para acabarla el idiota tiro la jarra llena y nuevamente viene la mesera y no venía de muy buen humor, nos levantamos y pagamos, al salir del lugar me empecé a reír, como todos los demás menos Spike que decía que se le atravesaban las cosas.

Les dije que los 3 manteles que pusieron eran blancos.

Luego al niño chiquito de Spike quiso ir a un parque de diversiones, acepte ir porque a Fluttershy le pareció buena idea, a mi también, ojala hubiera esos juegos que te lanzar la pelota y bateas con un bate. Entramos pero no contaba que mi estúpido amigo del alma me llevara a juegos de niños pequeños, y me empujara a mi pastel y quedara llena de turrón.

Grrrrr Así aprendí que nunca salgan con Spike.

Lo único que me queda es reírme, fue un día algo inusual pero espectacular, había recibido obsequios, la moto de Pinkie y Spike, de Sweetie Belle el osote y su prima su pequeñito pastel, estaba delicioso, de mama una vendita dotación de comida ya que cuando llegamos a casa estábamos hambrientos, y nos dio comida, y me dijo que mi regalo me lo daba en navidad, mi familia, bueno la parte de mi mama ya que de mi padre no funcionaba bien. Fue un Ipad de mi tío, hermano de mi madre y mi tía me decidió enviar 2 vestidos hermosos, sin ella no me vestiría, es enserio… pero lo que más me gusto sin igual, fue el regalo de Fluttershy, fue algo tan... Tan inocente y puro lo que me entrego, y lo que yo también le di.


End file.
